Words To Me
by Seath
Summary: "Ugh. Fine. Favorite food?" "Cheetos." "That is so fucking helpful dude." "Shut up." If anyone asks, Derek will make sure to double check the number next time he texts. He's just lucky Stiles isn't a wanted criminal. Text!Fic.
1. Chapter 1

You can also find this story on my ao3. **Every** chapter will remind the reader who is who, and other character that make appearances. Human!AU.

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

March 18th

[Sat 9:54pm]

Out of Red Bull. Going to the store, want anything?

_[Sat 9:56pm]_

_Actually yes, can you see if they have more of those baked chips you bought last week?_

[Sat 9:59pm]

Baked chips?

[Sat 10:00pm]

When did I buy baked chips Laura?

_[Sat 10:03pm]_

…_I think you texted the wrong number dude._

[Sat 10:06pm]

Shit, I did. Sorry.

_[Sat 10:17pm]_

_It's cool. I needed to do something anyway._

[Sat 10:19pm]

So I'm a diversion?

_[Sat 10:20pm]_

_I wouldn't say a diversion per se, more like a chance to broaden my horizons and talk to someone outside of my circle of friends. Although given the circumstances, this might sound a bit weird._

[Sat 10:22pm]

Uh huh.

_[Sat 10:24pm]_

_Yup._

[Sat 10:25pm]

Do you do this with everyone that texts you at random?

_[Sat 10:27pm]_

_No. Not really. Only to those that text back and keep on texting. _

_[Sat 10:28pm]_

_Like you good sir._

_[Sat 10:29pm]_

_Stiles._

[Sat 10:30pm]

?

_[Sat 10:31pm]_

_Stiles that's my name. _

[Sat 10:33pm]

What kind of name is Stiles?

_[Sat 10:34pm]_

_Well, I don't' know, that kind of name that is my name?_

_[Sat 10:35pm]_

_It's a nickname, but that's what I go by nowadays._

[Sat 10:37pm]

Ah, well, I'm Derek.

_[Sat 10:41pm]_

_Derek, huh? So how's that trip to get Red Bull going?_

_[Sat 10:42pm]_

_By the way, you should know that those are bad for you._

[Sat 10:44pm]

I know, but I need the energy boost. And I'm on my way back to my bus now.

_[Sat 10:46pm]_

_You have a bus?_

_[Sat 10:47pm]_

_Are you a groupie?_

[Sat 10:48pm]

Nope.

_[Sat 10:49pm]_

_Road trip?_

[Sat 10:50pm]

In a way.

_[Sat 10:_52pm_]_

_Okay I give up will you just tell me?_

_[Sat 10:54pm]_

_It's the least you can do for not getting me my baked chips._

[Sat 10:55pm]

I made no promises to get you your chips.

[Sat 10:57pm]

And I'm in a band.

_[Sat 10:59pm]_

_Oh god, please don't tell me I'm talking to Derek Grant._

_[Sat 11:00pm]_

_Allison would die if she knew I'm talking to a member of Alkaline Trio._

[Sat 11:01pm]

What? No.

_[Sat 11:02pm]_

_Oh. Okay, so you're not Derek Grant?_

[Sat 11:04pm]

Nope. Sorry to burst your bubble.

_[Sat 11:05pm]_

_It's cool. _

_[Sat 11:07pm]_

_So what's your band's name?_

[Sat 11:09pm]

Not telling.

_[Sat 11:10pm]_

_What? Come on tell me._

[Sat 11:11pm]

That's not how this works, I tell you something about me and you tell me something about you.

[Sat 11:12pm]

So go on.

_[Sat 11:14pm]_

_Well what do you wanna know?_

[Sat 11:15pm]

I don't know. I'm in a band. What do you do?

_[Sat 11:17pm]_

_I'm a sous-chef._

[Sat 11:18pm]

Fancy.

[Sat 11:19pm]

And here I thought you were a wanted criminal.

[Sat 11:20pm]

Okay your turn.

_[Sat 11:21pm]_

_Rude, just letting you know._

_[Sat 11:22pm]_

_Can I ask what your band's name is?_

[Sat 11:24pm]

No.

_[Sat 11:25pm]_

_Why not?_

[Sat 11:26pm]

Because you would google it and that would be creepy.

[Sat 11:27pm]

You'd know what I look like and everything.

_[Sat 11:29pm]_

_Ugh. Fine. Favorite food?_

[Sat 11:31pm]

Cheetos.

_[Sat 11:32pm]_

_That is so fucking helpful dude._

[Sat 11:32pm]

Shut up.

_[Sat 11:33pm]_

_There are a bunch of Cheetos. Pick a damn flavor._

_[Sat 11:34pm]_

_I'm gonna go ahead and say that you like the flaming hot._

[Sat 11:36pm]

They're okay. Not my favorites, but I guess.

[Sat 11:56pm]

Hello?

[Sun 12:05am]

Okay then.

* * *

March 19th

_[Sun 12:10pm]_

_Hey my bad about last night I fell asleep._

[Sun 12:11pm]

Its fine just thought that you got bored of this.

_[Sun 12:13pm]_

_Well I regret to inform you that I don't get bored that easily._

[Sun 12:15pm]

Damn, I'll just have to try harder next time to be boring.

_[Sun 12:16pm]_

_So is this like a game now?_

[Sun 12:18pm]

Yes. Yes, it is.

_[Sun 12:20pm]_

_Well you're gonna lose, just sayin'._

[Sun 12:21pm]

No I'm not I'm gonna win.

_[Sun 12:24pm]_

_Dream on Derek. Dream on._

* * *

March 23rd

_[Thurs 1:10am]_

_So I'm making pancakes._

[Thurs 1:11am]

Thanks for the update.

_[Thurs 1:13am]_

_Do you want one?_

[Thurs 1:15am]

How the hell are you going to send me pancakes?

_[Thurs 1:17am]_

_I don't know…_

_[Thurs 1:18am]_

_Magic!_

[Thurs 1:20am]

Hold on a minute, you said you were a sous-chef. Why are you making pancakes? Can't you like make something, I don't know, fancier?

_[Thurs 1:22am]_

_Pancakes are heavenly at this hour that's why._

_[Thurs 1:23am]_

_And why would I whip up something 'fancy' this late at night?_

_[Thurs 1:25am]_

_I wish you can see this stack._

_[Thurs 1:26am]_

_It's fucking glorious. *man tear*_

[Thurs 1:28am]

Now I'm hungry.

_[Thurs 1:30am]_

_Yes! My plan was a success!_

[Thurs 1:36am]

I found a bag of Doritos.

[Thurs 1:37am]

What now?

_[Thurs 1:38am]_

_:(_

[Thurs 1:40am]

Sweet victory.

_[Thurs 1:41am]_

_Don't matter, I have more of those baked chips._

_[Thurs 1:42am]_

_So screw you and your Doritos._

_[Thurs 1:43am]_

_:D_

[Thurs 1:44am]

You've just insulted my Doritos. Prepare to die.

_[Thurs 1:46am]_

_I'm too young to die._

_[Thurs 1:47am]_

_I haven't even finished my pancakes yet!_

[Thurs 1:49am]

Then apologize.

_[Thurs 1:50am]_

_No._

[Thurs 1:53am]

Do it. You hurt my chip's feelings.

_[Thurs 1:56am]_

_It's a bag of nachos. IT DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS._

[Thurs 1:58am]

You never know.

_[Thurs 2:01am]_

_It's too late to get into this with you._

[Thurs 2:03am]

It doesn't matter. I finished the bag already.

_[Thurs 2:05am]_

…_I'm not even done with my stack._

[Thurs 2:06am]

Wow, you're a slow eater.

_[Thurs 2:07am]_

_Shut up._

_[Thurs 2:09am]_

_I love to savor my food, thank you very much._

[Thurs 2:11am]

Sure you do.

_[Thurs 2:13am]_

_It's too late to get into this with you._

_[Thurs 2:17am]_

_I don't know why people say pancakes taste better with syrup. All it does is just make it all sugary and sticky and just ugh._

[Thurs 2:19am]

How could you even say that?

[Thurs 2:21am]

You're dead to me Stiles.

_[Thurs 2:23am]_

_I'm just saying the truth!_

_[Thurs 2:24am]_

_And you barely know me._

_[Thurs 2:34am]_

_Really Derek?_


	2. Chapter 2

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

March 25th

_[Sat 10:25am]_

_Am I still dead?_

_[Sat 10:25am]_

_Can I come out of my coffin?_

[Sat 10:26am]

Depends.

[Sat 10:26am]

Did you eat pancakes with syrup?

_[Sat 10:28am]_

_Yes._

[Sat 10:29am]

Lies.

[Sat 10:30am]

Go back to your grave.

_[Sat 10:32am]_

_I cannot believe you._

_[Sat 10:40am]_

_I'll make a stack and eat them with syrup right now if you tell me what your band's name is._

[Sat 10:43am]

Lemme think about it.

[Sat 10:44am]

No.

_[Sat 10:46am]_

_Dude. So not cool._

[Sat 10:47am]

Why should I tell you anyway?

_[Sat 10:49am]_

_Well, we kinda kept up this texting thing._

_[Sat 10:50am]_

_So yeah._

[Sat 10:53am]

True.

_[Sat 10:55am]_

_So…you're gonna tell me right?_

[Sat 10:56am]

No.

_[Sat 10:57am]_

_Come on!_

[Sat 10:58am]

No.

_[Sat 10:59am]_

_Please?_

[Sat 11:02am]

Nope.

_[Sat 11:04am]_

_Proszę?_

[Sat 11:05am]

What the hell is that?

_[Sat 11:08am]_

_It's please in Polish._

[Sat 11:10am]

Didn't know you speak Polish.

[Sat 11:11am]

And the answer is still no.

_[Sat 11:13am]_

_Ugh. You're hopeless._

[Sat 11:16am]

I take pride on that.

* * *

March 27th

_[Mon 1:45pm]_

_Hello :)_

[Mon 1:47pm]

Really Stiles?

[Mon 1:48pm]

A smiley face?

_[Mon 1:48pm]_

_Hey! Smiley faces are awesome._

[Mon 1:49pm]

Right. Sure. Whatever you say Stiles.

_[Mon 1:50pm]_

_Well, aren't you sunshine and rainbows today._

_[Mon 1:51pm]_

_Is someone cranky today?_

[Mon 1:53pm]

No.

_[Mon 1:54pm]_

_Uh huh sure, you may not see it but I am rolling my eyes at you McCranky._

[Mon 1:56pm]

Shut up.

_[Mon 1:57pm]_

_Crankasaurus_

_[Mon 1:58pm]_

_Crank, grump, broody, moody, grouch._

[Mon 2:01pm]

Did you really have to pull out the synonyms?

_[Mon 2:03pm]_

_Why yes, I had to._

_[Mon 2:05pm]_

_But bullshitting aside, why so cranky?_

[Mon 2:07pm]

Our bassist just quit.

_[Mon 2:08pm]_

_Oh damn._

[Mon 2:09pm]

And we're in the middle of a tour.

[Mon 2:09pm]

And we have a show in less than two hours.

[Mon 2:11pm]

So you can see why I'm 'cranky' and that's putting it lightly.

_[Mon 2:12pm]_

_Dude that sucks._

[Mon 2:15pm]

It does.

_[Mon 2:17pm]_

_Wait! I know what will cheer you up._

_[Mon 2:18pm]_

_You have a smartphone right? _

[Mon 2:20pm]

Yes. Why?

_[Mon 2:22pm]_

_Okay. Download this game with me._

[Mon 2:23pm]

Okay.

[Mon 2:24pm]

What's it called?

_[Mon 2:25pm]_

_Flappybird._

* * *

[Mon 2:49pm]

I hate this game Stiles.

[Mon 2:51pm]

Goddammit.

_[Mon 2:52pm]_

_Welcome to the rage club._

[Mon 2:54pm]

It's frustrating.

[Mon 2:55pm]

But I like it.

_[Mon 2:58pm]_

_I know right? _

_[Mon 3:03pm]_

_I died at round 8. What about you?_

[Mon 3:05pm]

19.

_[Mon 3:07pm]_

_Dude, you're cheating._

[Mon 3:09pm]

I'm not cheating.

_[Mon 3:11pm]_

_Sure you are crankasaurus._

[Mon 3:11pm]

Shut up.

[Mon 3:14pm]

I can't believe I'm going to say this but thank you.

[Mon 3:14pm]

Made my day less shitty.

_[Mon 3:16pm]_

_Holy shit the world's ending. He said thank you._

[Mon 3:17pm]

Shut up Stiles.

_[Mon 3:18pm]_

_You're welcome :D_

[Mon 3:20pm]

Again with the smiley faces.

_[Mon 3:22pm]_

_They are awesome!_

[Mon 3:24pm]

Whatever you say.

[Mon 3:25pm]

Gotta go warm up for the show. Wish me luck.

_[Mon 3:26pm]_

_Break a leg._

_[Mon 3:28pm]_

_Literally._

[Mon 3:30pm]

:(

_[Mon 3:32pm]_

_:D_


	3. Chapter 3

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

March 31st

_[Fri 4:44pm]_

_So how did the concert go?_

[Fri 4:46pm]

It went well.

[Fri 4:47pm]

Managed to pull some strings last minute and got someone to volunteer to play the bass.

_[Fri 4:49pm]_

_Nice._

[Fri 4:52pm]

Yeah. Now we're stuck with a groupie for a bassist.

[Fri 4:53pm]

Kid's not bad.

_[Fri 4:57pm]_

_You're the only person I know that makes a compliment sound bad at first._

[Fri 4:59pm]

I'm rolling my eyes at you.

[Fri 5:02pm]

Just letting you know.

_[Fri 5:05pm]_

_Oh, I know._

_[Fri 5:06pm]_

_I can practically hear them rolling._

[Fri 5:08pm]

Damn that loud?

_[Fri 5:11pm]_

_Oh yeah, even my neighbors can hear it._

[Fri 5:14pm]

Bullshit.

_[Fri 5:16pm]_

_I wish I was kidding._

[Fri 5:19pm]

Uh huh.

[Fri 5:22pm]

Don't you have anything better to do than text me?

[Fri 5:23pm]

I don't know, like a job maybe?

_[Fri 5:25pm]_

_Listen you, I am on my way to my job as we speak._

[Fri 5:27pm]

Ooh texting and driving I should call the cops on you.

_[Fri 5:28pm]_

_You're funny. Really._

[Fri 5:29pm]

I aim to please.

_[Fri 5:30pm]_

_Right. And no, I'm walking to work since my car broke down._

[Fri 5:32pm]

Sucks.

[Fri 5:34pm]

What's the restaurant's name?

_[Fri 5:36pm]_

_What's your band's name?_

[Fri 5:38pm]

…..

_[Fri 5:40pm]_

_Thought so._

[Fri 5:42pm]

Touché Stiles.

* * *

April 1st

_[Sat 2:14am]_

_Hey are you awake?_

[Sat 2:16am]

I never sleep so yes. I'm awake.

[Sat 2:17am]

Why?

_[Sat 2:19am]_

_Can I ask you a question?_

[Sat 2:21am]

You just did.

_[Sat 2:23am]_

_No really can I?_

[Sat 2:25am]

You just did again.

[Sat 2:27am]

Fine. Fire away.

_[Sat 2:28am]_

_Have you ever been dumped?_

[Sat 2:30am]

Um, no? Why?

_[Sat 2:34am]_

_Well when I got off my shift I got a text from my now ex-girlfriend saying that it's over, and that we work better off as friends._

[Sat 2:39am]

Uh, you okay?

_[Sat 2:42am]_

_Yeah, I'm okay, just a bit down._

[Sat 2:42am]

Hmm. Okay.

[Sat 2:44am]

Well, if it makes you feel any better, my last girlfriend cheated on me.

_[Sat 2:46am]_

_Seriously?_

[Sat 2:48am]

Yeah. Couldn't say I didn't see that coming. A lot of people told me to steer clear from her.

[Sat 2:50am]

So I guess in a way you can say she dumped me. In her own way.

_[Sat 2:51am]_

_Wow. That, uh, sucks dude._

[Sat 2:53am]

Yeah. It does.

[Sat 2:54am]

You okay now?

_[Sat 2:55am]_

_Yeah. Just blasting music at the moment._

_[Sat 2:56am]_

_Okay I have another question now._

[Sat 2:58am]

Shoot.

_[Sat 3:00am]_

_Why do you care if I'm okay? You barely know me. I'm just that guy that texts you at random._

_[Sat 3:02am]_

_I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate it. Even if you don't actually care._

[Sat 3:04am]

I care.

_[Sat 3:05am]_

_Okay. Can I ask why?_

[Sat 3:07am]

Well…I consider you a friendly acquaintance?

_[Sat 3:08am]_

_Dude, why is there a question mark at the end of that?_

[Sat 3:10am]

Because I can put it there.

_[Sat 3:11am]_

_You're hopeless._

_[Sat 3:13am]_

_I actually consider us more as friends._

_[Sat 3:14am]_

_I mean, we text every other day._

[Sat 3:15am]

True.

[Sat 3:16am]

Friends, huh?

[Sat 3:17am]

To tell you the truth, I don't know how to do this 'friends' thing. I always seem to piss people off.

_[Sat 3:18am]_

_Well, you do kind of come off as a douche at times._

[Sat 3:20am]

Hey, I resent that.

_[Sat 3:22am]_

_But I might as well tell you that I don't really have that many friends either._

[Sat 3:25am]

I see.

[Sat 3:27am]

If you want to keep on texting, it's fine by me.

[Sat 3:29am]

I have a lot of free time that I'm wasting on twitter and instagram.

_[Sat 3:31am]_

_You'd rather waste your time with me?_

[Sat 3:33am]

Yes?

_[Sat 3:34am]_

_Again with the question marks, and I hope you know what this mean Derek._

[Sat 3:36am]

Am I agreeing to a friendship right now?

_[Sat 3:37am]_

_Yes._

_[Sat 3:39am]_

_And you have to promise me one thing._

[Sat 3:41am]

Okay. And that is?

_[Sat 3:43am]_

_You'll eventually tell me what your band's name is._

[Sat 3:45am]

Maybe.

_[Sat 3:47am]_

_I got a maybe! This is progress._

[Sat 3:49am]

Shut up Stiles.

_[Sat 3:52am]_

_You say the sweetest things, you know?_


	4. Chapter 4

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

April 4th

[Tues 10:19am]

All right, now I have a question for you.

_[Tues 10:21am]_

_Okay. What is it?_

[Tues 10:24am]

Why Stiles?

_[Tues 10:25am]_

_What?_

[Tues 10:27am]

I mean, why did you choose the nickname 'Stiles'.

[Tues 10:29am]

You could have gone for something, I don't know, normal?

_[Tues 10:32am]_

…_you really wanna know this?_

[Tues 10:33am]

Yes.

[Tues 10:34am]

You may not see it but I have my serious face on.

_[Tues 10:35am]_

_Ha! Serious face. Right._

_[Tues 10:36am]_

_And, well, because Stiles is a lot easier to say than my real name._

[Tues 10:38am]

And that is?

_[Tues 10:40am]_

_Genim._

_[Tues 10:40am]_

_Since you're so interested._

[Tues 10:42am]

Genim?

_[Tues 10:44am]_

_Yup._

[Tues 10:46am]

Why don't you just go by Gen or Genie?

_[Tues 10:48am]_

_Okay. One, Gen sounds like an old man's name, and two, GENIE REALLY?_

_[Tues 10:51am]_

_I can't tell if you're kidding or not._

[Tues 10:53am]

I'm not.

[Tues 10:54am]

But now that you put it that way…Stiles isn't so bad.

_[Tues 10:56am]_

_It's awesome._

_[Tues 10:57am]_

_And it has style. Haha get it?_

[Tues 10:59am]

You're so funny.

_[Tues 11:03am]_

_Shut up. I'm hilarious._

[Tues 11:05am]

Right.

[Tues 11:07am]

And don't worry Genie I'll keep on calling you Stiles.

_[Tues 11:09am]_

_I hate you._

_[Tues 11:11am]_

_This friendship is over._

[Tues 11:13am]

Okay I know you don't mean that.

_[Tues 11:15am]_

_You're right, I don't mean it._

_[Tues 11:16am]_

_But I do hate you a little bit._

[Tues 11:18am]

Uh huh. Sure you do.

[Tues 11:19am]

How do you even say it anyway?

_[Tues 11:21am]_

_My name?_

[Tues 11:23am]

Yeah.

_[Tues 11:25am]_

_Ge-nim._

[Tues 11:27am]

Ah. So it's not Gee-nim?

_[Tues 11:28am]_

_The fuck? No._

[Tues 11:30am]

Hey, just making sure.

[Tues 11:31am]

Genie.

_[Tues 11:33am]_

_This conversation ends here. We will never speak of this again._

* * *

April 6th

_[Thurs 3:21pm]_

_Help me! Allison is dragging me to family dinner!_

[Thurs 3:24pm]

How am I supposed to help? I'm stuck in Texas.

[Thurs 3:25pm]

Also, who's Allison?

_[Thurs 3:27pm]_

_I don't know how you're gonna help me but you need to._

_[Thurs 3:28pm]_

_And Allison is one of my best friends._

_[Thurs 3:30pm]_

_You can say she's the Black Widow to my Hawkeye._

[Thurs 3:32pm]

I see.

[Thurs 3:33pm]

So if you don't want to go then fake being sick?

_[Thurs 3:36pm]_

_Wish that would work._

_[Thurs 3:38pm]_

_It doesn't work with my dad or Allison_

[Thurs 3:40pm]

Well, you're fucked.

_[Thurs 3:42pm]_

_Gee, thanks._

[Thurs 3:45pm]

You're welcome.

[Thurs 3:47pm]

So why don't you want to go?

_[Thurs 3:49pm]_

_Well, for one, my uncles are all going to be there and I know that they'll pester me about being single again._

_[Thurs 3:52pm]_

_Not that I don't love them, I do. They're awesome. Just that their wives are bitches sometimes._

_[Thurs 3:54pm]_

_Except Halyn, my uncle Logan's wife._

_[Thurs 3:55pm]_

_She's awesome._

_[Thurs 3:56pm]_

_Actually, they're both awesome._

[Thurs 3:58pm]

This is the first time you talk about your family.

_[Thurs 4:01pm]_

_Huh. True._

_[Thurs 4:03pm]_

_We're a crazy lot. That also includes Allison's family. We invite them over one time, and now they're part of the family._

_[Thurs 4:05pm]_

_What about you? What's your family like?_

[Thurs 4:07pm]

It's kind of complicated.

_[Thurs 4:09pm]_

_I see._

_[Thurs 4:10pm]_

_Do you want to talk about it?_

[Thurs 4:13pm]

It's sort of a long story.

_[Thurs 4:15pm]_

_I got time. 2 hours actually. So I have time to spend._

[Thurs 4:22pm]

Well to sum it all up, my parents died in a car accident when I was 17. I started my band shortly after as an outlet. My uncle became my manager, and my sister is one of my guitarists.

[Thurs 4:23pm]

That's pretty much it.

_[Thurs 4:26pm]_

_Damn._

_[Thurs 4:28pm]_

_I feel bad now that I asked._

[Thurs 4:30pm]

It's fine Stiles, really. I learned to live with it.

_[Thurs 4:34pm]_

_My mom died of cancer when I was really young. So I don't really remember her, but my dad says that I remind him of her._

_[Thurs 4:35pm]_

_I thought that it was only fair to tell you because you just gave me your life story in a nutshell._

[Thurs 4:40pm]

This conversation took a heavy turn.

_[Thurs 4:42pm]_

_It did._

_[Thurs 4:44pm]_

_Sorry about that. Really._

[Thurs 4:46pm]

It's fine.

[Thurs 4:48pm]

Don't you have to get ready for that family dinner?

_[Thurs 4:50pm]_

_Yeah._

_[Thurs 4:51pm]_

_Yeah I should._

_[Thurs 4:52pm]_

_I don't know how I'm going to survive it._

[Thurs 4:54pm]

Survive.

[Thurs 4:55pm]

You make a dinner sound so dramatic.

[Thurs 4:57pm]

But good luck.

_[Thurs 4:59pm]_

_Thanks._

* * *

_[Thurs 11:24pm]_

_Guess what._

[Thurs 11:26pm]

You survived the dinner and it wasn't as bad as you thought it'd be and you were being all overdramatic saying how you weren't going to survive it for nothing?

_[Thurs 11:29pm]_

_First of all, fuck you and your mind reading._

_[Thurs 11:32pm]_

_Second, remember my aunt and uncle I told you about?_

[Thurs 11:34pm]

Yeah.

_[Thurs 11:37pm]_

_Well they are planning a trip to New York and asked me if I wanted to go with them. And my 2 week vacation started as of yesterday._

[Thurs 11:41pm]

Really?

[Thurs 11:43pm]

Wait let me guess, you're going with them.

_[Thurs 11:45pm]_

_Bingo. It's actually going to be my first time in New York._

_[Thurs 11:47pm]_

_#excitement._

[Thurs 11:49pm]

Wow.

_[Thurs 11:51pm]_

_Shut up and let me enjoy my moment._

[Thurs 11:52pm]

Let you enjoy a moment?

[Thurs 11:53pm]

We can't have that Stiles. The world might implode.

_[Thurs 11:55pm]_

_You sir, are an asshole._

[Thurs 11:57pm]

Why thank you Stiles.

_[Thurs 11:59pm]_

_You can't hear it but I'm hissing at you._

_[Thurs 11:59pm]_

_Well at my phone._

[Fri 12:02am]

Hissing?

[Fri 12:03am]

Really Stiles? I expected better from you.

_[Fri 12:05am]_

_Shut up._

_[Fri 12:07am]_

_No, but really. I'm fucking excited._

[Fri 12:10am]

This really can't be your first trip to New York.

_[Fri 12:12am]_

_It is._

_[Fri 12:14am]_

_And before you say it, I KNOW. It's sad._

[Fri 12:16am]

I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mention it. Yes, I am judging you now.

_[Fri 12:18am]_

_Fuck._

* * *

April 10th

[Mon 4:54pm]

I'm bored.

[Mon 4:55pm]

What are you doing?

_[Mon 4:57pm]_

_Well hello to you too Derek._

_[Mon 4:59pm]_

_And I'm currently sitting at the airport with my aunt and uncle waiting for our flight._

[Mon 5:02pm]

Your trip is today?

_[Mon 5:04pm]_

_Yep._

_[Mon 5:05pm]_

_What about you? What are you doing?_

[Mon 5:09pm]

Sitting outside the bus.

_[Mon 5:10pm]_

_Wow. Sounds like fun._

[Mon 5:11pm]

Oh yeah, real fun.

[Mon 5:13pm]

But no, this wouldn't be happening if Peter hadn't stank up the bus.

[Mon 5:14pm]

I can smell the burritos from last night even out here.

_[Mon 5:15pm]_

_Dude. Nasty._

_[Mon 5:18pm]_

_Who's Peter?_

[Mon 5:20pm]

My uncle.

_[Mon 5:23pm]_

_Ah._

[Mon 5:25pm]

How long are you staying in New York?

_[Mon 5:27pm]_

_A few days. Probably 4?_

[Mon 5:30pm]

That's not a lot of time.

_[Mon 5:32pm]_

_I know, but it's something. A change of scenery for 4 days isn't bad._

[Mon 5:34pm]

Hmm. If you say so.

[Mon 5:37pm]

We're actually taking a 2 day break. No shows till Wednesday.

_[Mon 5:40pm]_

_What are you planning to do with your break?_

[Mon 5:42pm]

I don't know.

[Mon 5:44pm]

Bother you?

_[Mon 5:46pm]_

_Wow you weren't kidding when you said you had no friends._

_[Mon 5:48pm]_

_Wait a minute! What about your bandmates? Aren't they your friends?_

[Mon 5:50pm]

Not really. I mean, I talk to them but that's it. We aren't actually friends.

_[Mon 5:52pm]_

_What about your sister and uncle?_

[Mon 5:54pm]

They're family. I'm obligated to interact with them.

_[Mon 5:55pm]_

_Wow._

[Mon 5:57pm]

Yeah. I'm a lone wolf.

_[Mon 5:59pm]_

_Sad._

_[Mon 6:01pm]_

_You lead a sad life sir._

_[Mon 6:02pm]_

_Being a loner isn't a good thing._

[Mon 6:04pm]

I'm not really alone though.

[Mon 6:06pm]

I have you.

_[Mon 6:08pm]_

_Stop it. You're making me blush._

_[Mon 6:09pm]_

_Now my uncle is giving me a look._

_[Mon 6:11pm]_

_Great now my aunt is asking questions. I blame you._

[Mon 6:14pm]

Haha just doing my job.

_[Mon 6:16pm]_

_Asshole._

_[Mon 6:19pm]_

_Yes! We can get on the plane! New York here I come!_

[Mon 6:22pm]

Have fun Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

April 11th

"What's going on with you lately, Derek?"

Derek stops, startled, hand frozen in place to pluck at the string of his guitar. He cranes his head back on the couch to face a smirking Peter.

Great. There goes his day of solace and silence.

He grunts, acknowledging the older man, as Peter takes a seat next to him. Derek goes back to tune his guitar.

"What do you mean?" he goes for nonchalance as he plucks another string, twisting the pegs to fit his chord.

Peter snorts. "Well, you've been glued to your phone more than usual. I could have sworn you were smiling down at your dick the night we all went out for tacos," he pauses, raising a pointed brow at Derek who stops his actions altogether, and continues. "And guys don't usually smile down at their dicks for no good reason unless it's to—"

"Peter!"

"What? I'm just saying that if you're going to text, don't hide your phone around us. It's not like we're going to say anything," Peter says, laughing. "But everything aside for a moment, what's going on with you? You seem less…grouchy. You actually _smile_ now."

"It's personal," Derek mutters, running a thumb along the guitar's neck.

Peter hums, giving him a look, finger tapping on his chin thoughtfully. "Derek, I've known you all your life. Everything is personal with you. So just tell me."

Derek sighs. "It's a long story."

He's not really lying. It is a somewhat long story. One that involves a wrong number, late night texts, and a friendly rivalry in flappy bird. Stiles still hasn't passed rounds higher than nine. Derek smiles at that.

Peter perks up at that. "I'm listening."

"Well, it's this guy. Stiles. I went to text Laura one night and I somehow ended up texting the wrong number. And we kind of have this friendship, it's been going on for a few weeks now."

Lies. More like a month.

"And, well, we kind of entertain each other, and he helps me forget about everything for a bit," Derek finishes softly.

Peter stays quiet, eyes calculating. He then says after a few minutes of stretched, heavy silence, "I see. I hope you know how dangerous that is, right?"

Derek gives out a quick, sharp scoff. "Please, Peter, I'm an adult. I know what I'm doing."

"That's not what I meant, Derek." Peter shakes his head with a sigh, standing up. "Listen, I know I don't act like an uncle at times," at Derek's snort, he raises his hands and amends. "But, I want you to be careful with this. I don't want to see you get hurt. Now, shall we go get food?"

Derek strums his guitar last one time, nodding in approval before rising up and following Peter out of the bus.

He doesn't know why Peter is telling him to be careful.

It's not like he and Stiles are ever going to meet.

* * *

April 12th

_[Wed 12:03am]_

_Hey._

_[Wed 12:04am]_

_Heeyy._

_[Wed 12:05am]_

_Heeeeyyyyyy._

[Wed 12:07am]

Can I help you Stiles?

_[Wed 12:09am]_

_Yes, actually. I'm watching music videos on my laptop because I can't fall asleep._

_[Wed 12:11am]_

_And I'm in New York now._

_[Wed 12:13am]_

_This place is awesome._

[Wed 12:15am]

Okay, what does all of that have to do with texting me?

_[Wed 12:18am]_

_Who else to talk about music with? I mean, you are in a band, right?_

_[Wed 12:19am]_

_A band whose name you still have to tell me._

[Wed 12:21am]

You know that doesn't work on me Stiles.

[Wed 12:23am]

What bands are you listening to anyway?

_[Wed 12:25am]_

_And here I thought that I'd get you to slip and tell me._

_[Wed 12:27am]_

_The Offspring, OK Go, Imagine Dragons, Sum 41, We Shot the Moon, and Zebrahead._

[Wed 12:29am]

Your taste in music is horrible.

_[Wed 12:30am]_

_You did not just say that._

[Wed 12:32am]

The Offspring, Imagine Dragons, and We Shot the Moon are the only good ones in that list.

_[Wed 12:34am]_

_My taste in music is fine, thank you very much._

[Wed 12:34am]

Uh huh. Sure.

_[Wed 12:35am]_

_The back of my hand would like to get acquainted with you face repeatedly. Namely you cheek. Multiple times._

[Wed 12:36am]

I'm not sure how to feel about that.

_[Wed 12:38am]_

_You should feel honored._

[Wed 12:40am]

Honored. Right.

[Wed 12:42am]

Who are you listening to now?

_[Wed 12:44am]_

_Well, I don't know if you'd deem this band 'good'._

_[Wed 12:46am]_

_But they are called Raised By Wolves._

[Wed 12:48am]

You have my attention.

[Wed 12:50am]

Which music video are you watching?

_[Wed 12:52am]_

'_Rewrite Our Story'._

_[Wed 12:54am]_

_It's amazing. So glad Allison recommended them._

[Wed 12:56am]

So…you like them?

_[Wed 12:58am]_

_Yeah. They're good._

_[Wed 12:59am]_

_Their front man has powerful pipes._

[Wed 1:02am]

Pipes?

_[Wed 1:04am]_

_Pipes, you know, vocals._

_[Wed 1:05am]_

_Those guitar riffs man. Eargasmic._

[Wed 1:06am]

Eargasmic, huh?

_[Wed 1:09am]_

_Yup. Though their front man looks like a wanted criminal in this video._

[Wed 1:12am]

Does he now?

_[Wed 1:14am]_

_Yeah._

_[Wed 1:16am]_

_Actually I'm watching their 'Black Clouds' video, and he still looks like a criminal._

_[Wed 1:19am]_

_Not to mention that he's constantly scowling._

[Wed 1:23am]

Hey, it's called a 'bad boy' look. I take pride in that.

_[Wed 1:27am]_

…_what did you just say?_

[Wed 1:29am]

That I take pride on my bad boy look.

_[Wed 1:35am]_

_Holy shit, you're Alpha Hale?_

[Wed 1:36am]

Yeah.

[Wed 1:38am]

Seriously though, you just insulted my bad boy look.

_[Wed 1:42am]_

_Okay. Wow. I need a moment to process all of this._

_[Wed 1:45am]_

_Actually, wait. How do I know you're not lying?_

[Wed 1:47am]

Look me up. Derek Hale.

[Wed 1:49am]

You'll see I'm not lying.

_[Wed 1:53am]_

_Okay. Wow. Shit._

[Wed 1:55am]

That's all you have to say?

[Wed 1:57am]

You now know who I am, even know my band's name.

_[Wed 2:01am]_

_Well, yeah, I wasn't expecting you to be in a well-known band. I was expecting something more like an underground type of band struggling to get a record label._

[Wed 2:03am]

Wow. I'm hurt.

_[Wed 2:05am]_

_Shut up. _

_[Wed 2:07am]_

_Holy shit, I know someone famous._

[Wed 2:09am]

Mhm.

_[Wed 2:11am]_

_It's too early for all of this. _

_[Wed 2:13am]_

_I need my sleep._

[Wed 2:15am]

Sleep on it. We'll talk tomorrow.

_[Wed 2:16am]_

_All right._

_[Wed 2:18am]_

_Also, I won._

_[Wed 2:20am]_

_I found out your band's name._

[Wed 2:22am]

Go to sleep Stiles.

_[Wed 2:25am]_

_Fine. Don't have to be such a sourwolf._

_[Wed 2:26am]_

_Haha. Get it? Your band Raised By Wolves. Sourwolf?_

[Wed 2:28am]

GO TO BED.

_[Wed 2:30am]_

_FINE!_


	6. Chapter 6

Derek I _Stiles_ I **Boyd.**

* * *

April 14th

[Fri 1:00pm]

Just finished catching up with 'Alphas' on Netflix.

[Fri 1:01pm]

And now I'm bored.

[Fri 1:02pm]

So what's up?

_[Fri 1:04pm]_

_Dude, I love that show._

_[Fri 1:05pm]_

_And nothing really, walking around Central Park._

_[Fri 1:07pm]_

_I love New York._

[Fri 1:08pm]

I know.

[Fri 1:10pm]

You've mentioned it a few times.

[Fri 1:11pm]

But besides walking Central Park, what else are you doing today?

_[Fri 1:14pm]_

_I dunno. My aunt and uncle ditched me and went somewhere. I think they went to ride a carriage?_

[Fri 1:16pm]

I see.

_[Fri 1:18pm]_

_Yeah._

_[Fri 1:21pm]_

_I'm hungry now._

[Fri 1:23pm]

Then eat?

_[Fri 1:25pm]_

_Yeah, about that, I don't know where to eat._

_[Fri 1:27pm]_

_All the restaurants I passed by look good._

[Fri 1:30pm]

Hmm.

[Fri 1:31pm]

Do you trust me?

_[Fri 1:33pm]_

_Uh, you want an honest answer to that?_

[Fri 1:34pm]

Yes.

_[Fri 1:36pm]_

_I think so?_

[Fri 1:38pm]

Why is there a question mark there?

_[Fri 1:40pm]_

_Like someone once told me: because I can put it there._

[Fri 1:41pm]

You can't see it but I'm glaring at you.

[Fri 1:43pm]

But in all seriousness, do you trust me?

_[Fri 1:45pm]_

_Even though I should say no, I do. I trust you._

_[Fri 1:47pm]_

_But just letting you know that my dad's a cop, Allison's father is a skilled marksman, and Allison will fill your ass with arrows if something happens to me._

[Fri 1:49pm]

That's good to know.

[Fri 1:51pm]

But anyway, on West 79th street there's this pizzeria. I know the guy who runs it, so go there. It's good I promise.

_[Fri 1:54pm]_

_Good you say?_

[Fri 1:56pm]

Yes.

[Fri 1:56pm]

Best pizzeria in the state.

_[Fri 1:57pm]_

_Swear on it._

[Fri 1:59pm]

I swear.

_[Fri 2:01pm]_

_Cross your heart?_

[Fri 2:03pm]

Seriously Stiles?

[Fri 2:05pm]

Fine. Yes. All of that.

_[Fri 2:07pm]_

_Okay. Good. Time to get some grub._

* * *

[Fri 2:11pm]

Boyd, you working today?

**[Fri 2:14pm]**

**Yeah, why? You in the neighborhood?**

[Fri 2:16pm]

No, stuck in Arizona at the moment.

[Fri 2:17pm]

But listen, I need you to do me a favor.

**[Fri 2:19pm]**

**I'm listening.**

[Fri 2:21pm]

A friend of mine is going to come in and eat. Just give him whatever he wants and I'll pay for it later. It's his first time in New York and I told him that your place has the best pizza in the state.

**[Fri 2:25pm]**

**Best pizza in the state? You really do give the best compliments Derek. And don't worry I'll see what I can do.**

[Fri 2:27pm]

So I'll take that as a yes?

**[Fri 2:29pm]**

**Yes.**

[Fri 2:31pm]

Thanks Boyd, I owe you.

**[Fri 2:33pm]**

**Just get me Erica's number and we're good.**

[Fri 2:36pm]

Consider it done.

* * *

_[Fri 3:45pm]_

_Well Derek, you were right. The pizza was amazing._

_[Fri 3:46pm]_

_Also, thanks for paying for my pizza. I guess I owe you now._

[Fri 3:48pm]

Don't worry about it.

[Fri 3:50pm]

Consider it my treat for your first time in New York.

_[Fri 3:52pm]_

_Who knew that Derek Hale, the bad boy of Raised By Wolves, can be so generous._

[Fri 3:54pm]

Shhh.

[Fri 3:55pm]

Don't tell anyone that, they might think I've gone soft.

_[Fri 3:58pm]_

_You're right. We can't have your fans think you're a teddy bear._

[Fri 4:00pm]

Okay. You're pushing it now Stiles.

_[Fri 4:02pm]_

_Fine._

_[Fri 4:04pm]_

_Derbear._

[Fri 4:06pm]

Genie.

_[Fri 4:07pm]_

_I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GOING TO GO BACK THERE._

[Fri 4:09pm]

You started this.

[Fri 4:10pm]

Just saying.

_[Fri 4:12pm]_

_Okay. As of now, we're calling it a truce, deal?_

[Fri 4:14pm]

Fine.

[Fri 4:14pm]

Though you started it.

_[Fri 4:15pm]_

_And I'm ending it._

[Fri 4:17pm]

That's very mature of you.

_[Fri 4:19pm]_

_Shut up._

[Fri 4:21pm]

That's actually my line.

_[Fri 4:22pm]_

_Are we really doing this?_

[Fri 4:24pm]

I don't know, are we?

_[Fri 4:26pm]_

…

[Fri 4:28pm]

There's your answer.

* * *

**[Fri 8:10pm]**

**Your friend stopped by today.**

[Fri 8:11pm]

So I've heard.

**[Fri 8:13pm]**

**Is he your latest conquest?**

**[Fri 8:15pm]**

**Cause let me tell you, he isn't that bad looking.**

[Fri 8:17pm]

What?

[Fri 8:19pm]

We're not dating Boyd.

[Fri 8:21pm]

…what does he look like?

**[Fri 8:23pm]**

**Now that is just sad. He's your friend and you don't know what he looks like?**

[Fri 8:25pm]

We only text.

[Fri 8:27pm]

It's a long story, but to sum it all up, I texted the wrong number, and we sort of became friends.

**[Fri 8:32pm]**

**Wow.**

**[Fri 8:34pm]**

**You know that's dangerous, right?**

[Fri 8:36pm]

Have you been talking to Peter lately?

**[Fri 8:38pm]**

**No.**

**[Fri 8:42pm]**

**Well, what do you want to know?**

[Fri 8:45pm]

I don't know. Good question.

[Fri 8:47pm]

Just tell me what you remember.

**[Fri 8:51pm]**

**Hmm, he was…fair skinned?**

[Fri 8:54pm]

…that's it?

**[Fri 8:56pm]**

**Calm your horses, I'm trying to remember.**

**[Fri 9:03pm]**

**He was really young. I'd say early twenties. Brown hair, buzzed. Brown eyes, though they looked like the color of whiskey to me, anyway. **

**[Fri 9:05pm]**

**That's all I can remember. It was pretty busy today.**

**[Fri 9:08pm]**

**Oh, and he talked a mile a minute. **

[Fri 9:11pm]

Talked a mile a minute?

**[Fri 9:13pm]**

**Yeah. At first I thought he was going to pass out. You know, lack of oxygen?**

**[Fri 9:15pm]**

**But he has a nice voice, though he couldn't stay on one topic for long. I got the full history of the male circumcision in a nutshell.**

[Fri 9:17pm]

Hahaha I should feel bad for you, but I don't.

**[Fri 9:23pm]**

**I should charge you triple for describing your boyfriend.**

[Fri 9:25pm]

He's not my boyfriend.

**[Fri 9:28pm]**

**Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Derek.**

[Fri 9:32pm]

You're a funny guy Boyd. Really.

* * *

April 16th

_[Sun 2:12am]_

_So, today's my last day here._

[Sun 2:14am]

It's been 4 days already?

_[Sun 2:16am]_

_Yeah._

_[Sun 2:17am]_

_Damn, time flies fast._

_[Sun 2:19am]_

_Also, in two days it'll be our anniversary._

[Sun 2:22am]

Excuse me? Anniversary?

_[Sun 2:25am]_

_Not like that Derek. In two days it'll be a month since we started talking to each other._

[Sun 2:28am]

A month already, damn.

_[Sun 2:31am]_

_Yuuuuuup._

_[Sun 2:32am]_

_So what's up?_

[Sun 2:34am]

Nothing much, I was on Netflix until you texted me.

_[Sun 2:36am]_

_What were you watching?_

[Sun 2:38am]

'The Croods'.

_[Sun 2:41am]_

_Ah, dude, I love that movie._

[Sun 2:43am]

I'm beginning to think that you love everything.

_[Sun 2:45am]_

_Rude._

[Sun 2:47am]

Uh huh.

[Sun 2:49am]

So what are you doing?

_[Sun 2:51am]_

_Making me a sandwich._

[Sun 2:52am]

Sounds fancy Mr. Sous-chef.

_[Sun 2:54am]_

_Didn't we go over this? If it's late, why bother whip up something fancy._

_[Sun 2:56am]_

_Should I put ketchup, mustard, or ranch dressing on my sandwich?_

[Sun 2:57am]

Why not all?

_[Sun 2:59am]_

_Hmm, tempting as it sounds, mustard and ranch don't mix well._

[Sun 3:02am]

Wise choice.

_[Sun 3:09am]_

_So, everyone's asleep and I'm out here watching 'The Avengers' while eating my sandwich. What are you doing now?_

[Sun 3:11am]

Talking to you?

_[Sun 3:13am]_

_I know that, but what else?_

[Sun 3:16am]

Hmm. Nothing really.

[Sun 3:18am]

Might turn in for the night.

_[Sun 3:20am]_

_I see._

_[Sun 3:21am]_

_Oh! Before you go, I got a question for you._

[Sun 3:23am]

Sure. Fire away.

_[Sun 3:25am]_

_You know how my friend Allison is the Black Widow to my Hawkeye, right?_

[Sun 3:26am]

Yeah.

_[Sun 3:28am]_

_So the question is sir: will you be the Tony to my Steve?_

[Sun 3:30am]

I don't know if you're being serious right now or if this is sleep deprivation talking.

_[Sun 3:32am]_

_Totally serious right now. Scott is the Hulk to my Thor._

[Sun 3:36am]

I have a feeling that if I don't agree, you'll keep on pestering me until I cave.

_[Sun 3:37am]_

_Damn right I will._

[Sun 3:40am]

I am rolling my eyes at you, just letting you know.

_[Sun 3:42am]_

_So…that's a yes?_

[Sun 3:44am]

Yes. I'll be the Tony to your Steve.

[Sun 3:45am]

Whatever that means.

_[Sun 3:48am]_

_Awesome :D._

[Sun 3:50am]

Can I go to sleep now?

_[Sun 3:52am]_

_Yes. Yes, you may._

[Sun 3:53am]

Night Steve.

_[Sun 3:55am]_

_Night Tony._


	7. Chapter 7

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

April 18th

_[Tues 1:53pm]_

_Hey._

[Tues 1:55pm]

Hey.

[Tues 1:56pm]

You've been quiet lately. I was ready to send a search party to look for you.

_[Tues 1:58pm]_

_Yeah, about that, I'm back home._

[Tues 2:00pm]

Yeah?

_[Tues 2:02pm]_

_Yep. And I kind of slept all day yesterday._

_[Tues 2:04pm]_

_So yeah… I've slept for the past 24 hours._

[Tues 2:10pm]

Wow. Lazy.

_[Tues 2:12pm]_

_Shut up._

_[Tues 2:14pm]_

_So what are you doing?_

[Tues 2:17pm]

In the middle of a press conference as we speak.

[Tues 2:19pm]

You know, a tour thing.

_[Tues 2:23pm]_

_Uh, you want me to text you later or something…?_

[Tues 2:27pm]

Nah, I'm not the one doing the talking.

[Tues 2:31pm]

Peter is, but I do have an input here and there.

_[Tues 2:35pm]_

_You're bad. _

_[Tues 2:38pm]_

_I think this is going a bit too far with your whole 'bad boy' image._

_[Tues 2:43pm]_

_What will the press and fans say?_

[Tues 2:46pm]

I dunno.

[Tues 2:48pm]

Let them talk.

_[Tues 2:51pm]_

_Bad._

[Tues 2:53pm]

So are you.

_[Tues 2:56pm]_

_I'm offended sir. I'm a good person. I don't go around texting in the middle of conferences._

[Tues 3:05pm]

Do you wanna know what I have to say to that?

_[Tues 3:07pm]_

_What do you have to say to that?_

[Tues 3:11pm]

"Fuck that, I'm Derek Hale."

_[Tues 3:14pm]_

…_you would._

[Tues 3:16pm]

Of course I would.

_[Tues 3:29pm]_

_Still in the press conference?_

[Tues 3:31pm]

No, now we're back on the road.

[Tues 3:34pm]

Guess where we're heading.

_[Tues 3:36pm]_

_Hmm, Florida?_

[Tues 3:39pm]

No.

_[Tues 3:41pm]_

_Chicago?_

[Tues 3:43pm]

Nope.

_[Tues 3:45pm]_

_Seattle?_

[Tues 3:47pm]

That's strike three.

_[Tues 3:49pm]_

_All right, I don't know._

_[Tues 3:51pm]_

_Tell me._

[Tues 3:54pm]

…New York.

_[Tues 3:59pm]_

…_wow._

_[Tues 4:02pm]_

_You suck._

[Tues 4:04pm]

That's not nice Stiles.

_[Tues 4:06pm]_

_I know._

_[Tues 4:08pm]_

_But you do suck._

_[Tues 4:10pm]_

_So you're playing over there now that I'm back here in Cali?_

[Tues 4:14pm]

You live in Cali?

_[Tues 4:16pm]_

_Yeah, did I not tell you this?_

[Tues 4:18pm]

No.

_[Tues 4:27pm]_

_Derek, you there?_

[Tues 4:31pm]

Yeah. Just thinking.

_[Tues 4:33pm]_

_May I ask what were you thinking?_

[Tues 4:35pm]

It's nothing really. I kind of zoned out.

_[Tues 4:38pm]_

_Hmm. If you say so._

_[Tues 4:40pm]_

_Hey I'll talk to you later, going over my dad's._

[Tues 4:42pm]

All right. Late.

_[Tues 4:43pm]_

_Later* _

[Tues 4:44pm]

Get out of here.

* * *

_[Tues 7:01pm]_

_Do you know how to surf?_

[Tues 7:04pm]

No.

[Tues 7:05pm]

Why?

_[Tues 7:07pm]_

_I'm going surfing tomorrow with Scott and Allison, and I wanted to ask you if you know how to surf._

[Tues 7:11pm]

I see.

_[Tues 7:13pm]_

_Dude, I can teach you! _

_[Tues 7:15pm]_

_I mean, that is if you guys come to Cali to perform and, well, if you want._

[Tues 7:19pm]

I'd like that.

[Tues 7:20pm]

Though I have a feeling you'll be laughing at me every time I fall off the board.

_[Tues 7:22pm]_

_Haha no man, I won't laugh at you if you wipe out._

[Tues 7:24pm]

You say that now and the moment I fall you'll laugh.

_[Tues 7:26pm]_

_Dude, please, you should have seen me when I started out._

_[Tues 7:28pm]_

_THAT was a sad sight._

[Tues 7:31pm]

Haha if you say so Stiles.

_[Tues 7:34pm]_

_Well, what do you know about surfing overall?_

[Tues 7:36pm]

Hmm, not much. I've seen movies so I kind of get the basics of it?

[Tues 7:38pm]

Balance, paddle out to the wave, balance again, and ride the wave.

[Tues 7:42pm]

Is that correct?

_[Tues 7:45pm]_

_Yeah, though there's more to that._

[Tues 7:48pm]

Like?

_[Tues 7:52pm]_

_Well, you need to make sure that your board is taken care of. You know, waxing it and all._

[Tues 7:54pm]

Uh huh.

_[Tues 7:56pm]_

_Don't worry, if we ever do have a surfing session, I'll wax your board for you real good. ;)_

[Tues 8:02pm]

Real good you say?

_[Tues 8:04pm]_

_Yeah._

[Tues 8:06pm]

I'll have to be the judge about that.

_[Tues 8:09pm]_

_Wait, does that mean you guys are coming to Cali?_

[Tues 8:12pm]

Hmm… I dunno, who knows?

_[Tues 8:15pm]_

_:(_

* * *

April 19th

[Wed 1:25am - Outgoing Call]

"_Tony!"_

"Freak of science."

"_Ouch. That hurts, man. You do know that the Stark's had a part on making Cap who he is now."_

"Really?"

"_Have you not seen 'Captain America: The First Avenger'?"_

"Nope."

"_Figures. So…any reason why you called instead of text? I mean, don't get me wrong, this is nice too."_

"Hmm, nope, not really."

"…_are you sure?"_

"Okay, maybe Boyd told me something that's been swimming through my head lately."

"_And that is? Pray tell."_

"That you talk a mile a minute, and I can see how now."

"_Wow. Okay, rude."_

"And that you had a nice voice."

"…_well, that's the first time someone's said that about my voice. It's usually the other way around, saying that I talk too much or too loud and that I need to shut up."_

"…_you're going to tell me to shut up soon, aren't you?"_

"No? Why would I do that?"

"_Did you not listen to what I just said?"_

"Uh…no?"

"_Wow. So what's up, besides talking to me."_

"Nothing much, on top of the bus, looking at the stars."

"_That's very poetic of you."_

"_Actually, I can hear the wind."_

"It's a bit windy where we are."

"_Not in New York yet?"_

"No, not yet, just a few hours away, though."

"So what are you doing, Stiles?"

"_Oh, you know, the usual. Making midnight snacks."_

"Still nothing fancy I see."

"_Derek, we've been over this already."_

"Yeah, yeah, nothing fancy this late at night. And by the way, one in the morning isn't that late."

"_It kind of is…"_

"You're just lazy."

"_Oh no! You know my secret!"_

"Really, Stiles?"

"_Yes, really."_

"You finished with your snack yet?"

"_Yes. I wish you could see this omelet. It'll make your mouth water."_

"Hmm, sounds good."

"Fuck, I'm hungry now."

"_Go eat?"_

"That would require me to move, and I'm comfy on the nest of blankets I've set up here."

"_Then starve!"_

"How could you be so cruel? I thought I was your Tony."

"…_fuck. Okay, don't starve."_

"Nope, you can't take back your words."

"_Fine, then starve."_

"So cruel."

"_Hey, you're the one who doesn't want to move."_

"You wouldn't want to move if you were laying on these blankets."

"_Are they soft?"_

"Yes."

"_How soft?"_

"Heavenly soft."

"_Damn. Okay, I can't argue if they're heavenly soft."_

"You really can't."

"Hey, Stiles?"

"_Yeah?"_

"It's nice to hear your voice."

"_Are you going emotional on me, Derek?"_

"No. I'm not."

"_Sure you are. I believe you."_

"Go finish your omelet."

"_Go back to whatever you were doing."_

"Bothering you? Why yes, Stiles, I'll happily go back to that."

"_Fuck you, Derek."_

"You say the sweetest things, Steve."

"_Oh my god."_

"Haha."

"_You know what? It's late, I'm tired, the omelet is gone, and now I'm gonna go to sleep."_

"Wow, you're right, it's late."

"_Yeeeep."_

"_Hey, Derek?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I wouldn't mind doing this more often, you know, actually talking…it's nice."_

"Yeah, yeah it is. I'm up for it."

"_All right, night Derek."_

"Night' Stiles."

[Wed 4:24am – Disconnected.]


	8. Chapter 8

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

April 21st

[Fri 1:19pm]

So I'm at Applebee's.

_[Fri 1:23pm]_

_Okaaaaayy?_

[Fri 1:25pm]

What should I get for an appetizer?

_[Fri 1:28pm]_

_Why are you asking me? _

[Fri 1:30pm]

Because I don't know what to get?

_[Fri 1:32pm]_

_Hmm._

_[Fri 1:34pm]_

_Get the boneless wings._

[Fri 1:36pm]

All right.

[Fri 1:39pm]

How should I get them prepared?

_[Fri 1:39pm]_

_What?_

[Fri 1:40pm]

You know, regular, mild, or spicy?

[Fri 1:40pm]

Hurry up Stiles, the waiter isn't gonna wait forever.

_[Fri 1:42pm]_

_Derek, there's only one way you should get them prepared._

[Fri 1:44pm]

And that is?

_[Fri 1:47pm]_

_Tell the waiter that you want them to BURN YOUR SOUL._

[Fri 1:49pm]

…do they do that here?

_[Fri 1:52pm]_

_They do, trust me, I'm a chef._

[Fri 1:54pm]

All right, if you say so.

_[Fri 1:56pm]_

_Have your drink ready, just saying._

[Fri 1:57pm]

It can't be that spicy.

_[Fri 1:59pm]_

_Okay, don't say I didn't warn you._

[Fri 2:04pm]

Pshh, I can take it.

* * *

[Fri 3:06pm]

They weren't that spicy.

_[Fri 3:08pm]_

_Well, now I know how to order them next time I go to Applebee's. _

[Fri 3:10pm]

Wow. So I was your guinea pig?

_[Fri 3:12pm]_

_No._

_[Fri 3:13pm]_

_You were the one who asked me to tell you how to get them prepared, remember?_

[Fri 3:15pm]

Oh yeah. I did.

_[Fri 3:17pm]_

_Yep. _

_[Fri 3:19pm]_

_So guess what._

[Fri 3:21pm]

You finally made some fancy food?

_[Fri 3:23pm]_

_Nope._

_[Fri 3:25pm]_

_Soon though._

[Fri 3:27pm]

Finally!

_[Fri 3:29pm]_

_You're getting excited over pasta…_

[Fri 3:31pm]

Hey, all you've been making lately are sandwiches and omelets.

_[Fri 3:33pm]_

_True._

_[Fri 3:36pm]_

_Should I make regular spaghetti or Fettuccine Alfredo?_

[Fri 3:39pm]

Definitely Fettuccine Alfredo.

[Fri 3:42pm]

It's my favorite :)

_[Fri 3:45pm]_

_Is that a smiley face I see?_

_[Fri 3:47pm]_

_DEREK HALE SENT A SMILEY FACE. CALL THE PRESSES._

[Fri 3:49pm]

Stiles.

_[Fri 3:52pm]_

_Haha I'm just playing with you. _

_[Fri 3:54pm]_

_And all right, Fettuccine it is._

[Fri 3:56pm]

Make sure to save me some.

_[Fri 3:59pm]_

_I don't know how you're going to get it, but sure. _

[Fri 4:02pm]

Yes!

_[Fri 4:04pm]_

_Excited much?_

[Fri 4:06pm]

…shut up.

_[Fri 4:08pm]_

_You know, just for that I'm not saving you anything!_

[Fri 4:10pm]

Nooooo.

[Fri 4:13pm]

I take it back.

_[Fri 4:16pm]_

_Uh huh. Suurreeee._

_[Fri 4:20pm]_

_So what's up?_

[Fri 4:25pm]

Relaxing for now.

[Fri 4:28pm]

We have to show up to the venue tomorrow and go over their policies and all of that.

[Fri 4:31pm]

Then on Sunday we have our first show.

_[Fri 4:33pm]_

_How long are you staying in NY?_

[Fri 4:36pm]

Till Tuesday.

[Fri 4:38pm]

We play Sunday and Monday.

_[Fri 4:40pm]_

_I see._

_[Fri 4:42pm]_

_Man, I want to see you guys live._

[Fri 4:44pm]

You do?

_[Fri 4:45pm]_

_Yeah._

_[Fri 4:47pm]_

_Why does this surprise you?_

[Fri 4:49pm]

I don't know.

[Fri 4:52pm]

I wasn't expecting you to wanting to see us live.

_[Fri 4:54pm]_

_Really Derek? _

[Fri 4:56pm]

Yeah.

_[Fri 4:58pm]_

_Well, I do, but I don't have the money for a ticket just go watch you guys live at the moment._

[Fri 5:02pm]

Hmm how about next time we go to Cali, I'll get you in. V.I.P and everything. How does that sound?

_[Fri 5:05pm]_

_Dude, you better be serious about that. _

[Fri 5:06pm]

I'm being completely serious.

[Fri 5:08pm]

I even have my serious face on.

_[Fri 5:10pm]_

_Serious face. Ha. I don't know why I find that so funny._

_[Fri 5:11pm]_

_And I'd like that Derek._

[Fri 5:14pm]

Consider it a promise then.

* * *

_[Fri 11:13pm]_

_So I'm at Starbucks with Scott waiting to pick up our copies of 'Dying Light'. You know, midnight releases. And the store isn't letting us in so this is the next best thing._

_[Fri 11:15pm]_

_And I'm bored, and Scott's on his phone probably sexting with Allison, so…yeah._

[Fri 11:19pm]

'Dying Light'? What's that?

[Fri 11:23pm]

And of course you'll be bored. When are you not?

_[Fri 11:25pm]_

_It's a horror-survival game. It looks amazing. _

_[Fri 11:28pm]_

_I'm not always bored. _

[Fri 11:30pm]

Uh huh.

[Fri 11:32pm]

So why are you two at Starbucks?

_[Fri 11:35pm]_

_It's the only place where we can sit down._

[Fri 11:37pm]

Wow.

_[Fri 11:39pm]_

_Yep._

_[Fri 11:42pm]_

_Also, I showed Scott your 'Howling' single._

[Fri 11:45pm]

And?

_[Fri 11:47pm]_

_You have a new fan._

[Fri 11:49pm]

Haha. Nice.

_[Fri 11:51pm]_

_Seriously, though, that guitar solo. _

_[Fri 11:53pm]_

_It's like sex on my ears._

_[Fri 11:55pm]_

_How is that even possible?_

[Fri 11:57pm]

I'm going to take that as a compliment.

_[Fri 11:58pm]_

_The best kind of compliment._

_[Fri 11:59pm]_

_1 more minute!_

[Sat 12:02am]

So I know you're not getting any sleep tonight.

_[Sat 12:05am]_

_Nope! I'm on vacation. Sleep is for the weak._

[Sat 12:07am]

Well, I'm going to sleep.

[Sat 12:11am]

Have fun with your game.

_[Sat 12:13am]_

_Night Derek._

* * *

April 22nd

Derek stops, grip firm on the neck of his guitar as he stares up.

The night is slowly creeping in, the sky a riot mixture of pinks, warm oranges, fading gold, and the thickening purple that heralds nightfall.

He loves watching the slow transition from evening to night when he's out here, on tour. It's usually something he doesn't think much about back home, or rather do. It helps him relax before a show, as Peter says, when his uncle catches him looking off into the distance when he's out here alone.

Derek settles back on the nest of blankets he's set up on top of the bus, guitar resting on his chest as he strums the chords with ease. As much as he enjoys being on the road and performing, moments like these come very rarely. No one bothers him when he's up here, not even Laura. They know that this is just how he is.

Even Isaac knows this, and he's been with them on the road for almost a month.

He takes in the scenery change above him as he strums his guitar again. The purple's slowly taking over the sky inch by inch, lazily fading into an opaque ink that is the true night.

Derek settles his guitar down and jumps down, pulling his phone out once he gains his balance after a moments sway. He holds his phone out, aiming it at the dying light, the last bit of gold, pinks and oranges and takes a picture.

[Sat 6:56pm]

Thought you might want to see this. Now you have a piece of New York where ever you go.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

April 24th

[Mon 1:58am – Outgoing Call]

"Hey."

"_We must stop meeting like this, Derek."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You know, late night calls."_

"I hope you know that this is actually our second call. Ever."

"…_shut up."_

"I didn't even say anything."

"_I'm just taking precautions because knowing you, you'd have something back to say."_

"_So, how did the concerts go?"_

"They went well. Everyone had a great time."

"_That's good to hear."_

"Yeah."

"Hey, you remember that groupie I told you about?"

"_Which groupie?"_

"The one that volunteered to play the bass for us."

"_Oh yeah. What about him?"_

"Well, Peter wants him to stay with us. The kid's really not that bad."

"_Stay with you guys? As your permanent bassist?"_

"That's the plan."

"The kid's name is Isaac."

"_Wait, wait a minute, back it up. He's been touring with you guys?"_

"Uh, yeah?"

"_Ah, okay, I thought that he followed you guys up to NY. So he's going to become a part of the pack?"_

"Pack? Haha."

"And yeah, if you put it that way."

"_I mean, Raised By Wolves? You kind of set yourself up for wolf puns, buddy."_

"_And your fans call themselves Betas, just saying."_

"Do they really?"

"_Have you not seen the fan sites and tumblr blogs?"_

"Er…no?"

"_You're hopeless, really."_

"_It's like this, your fans are your Betas and the band is their Alpha. Get it now?"_

"Ah, I see."

"Well, if that's the case, does that mean you're one of my Betas?"

"_Me? Pshh, no."_

"Really, Stiles?"

"_Really, Derek."_

"Hmm, then I guess I'm just going to have to give your V.I.P ticket to Scott or Allison…"

"_Oh, you fucker."_

"Well? What's your answer, Stiles?"

"_You play a hard game, Derek."_

"_Fine. Fine, I'm a Beta."_

"_But only because of the riffs and solos. That's it."_

"Harsh."

"So what are you doing, making midnight snacks?"

"_No, not tonight."_

"That's a miracle. May I ask why?"

"_Not feeling like making anything right now, too comfortable on my couch to move."_

"Lazy."

"_I'm not even going to deny that right now."_

"_What about you? What are you doing?"_

"Talking to you."

"_Obviously."_

"And writing a new song."

"_Seriously?"_

"Yeah."

"_Can I get a special preview?"_

"No."

"_Why not?"_

"Because I say so."

"…are you hissing at me, Stiles?"

"_Yes. Yes, I am."_

"That's not going to change my mind, you know."

"_I know, but I live in hope that maybe it will."_

"Wow."

"_Shut up."_

"See that? That's why I'm not going to show you the song before anyone else."

"And I was planning to."

"_Noo, I was kidding!"_

"Kidding, huh?"

"_Yes!"_

"Sure, if you say so."

"_You're a really cruel person, you know?"_

"Cruel? Me? Nah. You though? You're cruel."

"_Name me one time I acted anywhere near cruel."_

"The night when we first talked on the phone, you told me to starve. That was pretty cruel."

"…_okay, that was one time."_

"One time is all I need to label you as cruel."

"_You really can't hold that against me, man."_

"_You didn't even want to move from your blanket nest!"_

"It was comfy. So?"

"_You're impossible."_

"Why thank you, I take pride in that."

"_I'm rolling my eyes at you, just letting you know."_

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what are you doing now, still on your couch?"

"_Yes."_

"So lazy."

"_It's late, Derek, what do you expect?"_

"Hmm, I'll give you that."

"_Hey."_

"Yeah?"

"_Thanks for the picture, I keep forgetting to thank you."_

"It's nothing, just thought that you might like it."

"_I should probably go to sleep. I'm about to pass out."_

"Yeah, you should."

"_So…are you still not going to let me listen to the song once you're done?"_

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Maybe I will."

"_I got a maybe! It's something!"_

"Go to bed, Stiles."

"_Night' Derek."_

[Mon 3:13am – Disconnected]

* * *

April 27th

[Thurs 2:21pm]

I just tried to make an omelet.

[Thurs 2:24pm]

It exploded on my face.

_[Thurs 2:27pm]_

_I should feel bad for you, but I don't._

[Thurs 2:29pm]

How can you say that?

[Thurs 2:32pm]

I thought we were friends…

_[Thurs 2:34pm]_

_I think it serves you right for making fun of me whenever I make a snack._

[Thurs 2:36pm]

Fine, I'm sorry.

[Thurs 2:38pm]

Happy?

_[Thurs 2:40pm]_

_Yes, very._

[Thurs 2:44pm]

There's eggs and sausage everywhere…

_[Thurs 2:46pm]_

_Dude, how did you even manage that?_

[Thurs 2:48pm]

I don't know, I'm not the chef here.

_[Thurs 2:52pm]_

_You're right, your culinary skills are next to none._

[Thurs 2:54pm]

Hey, hey. I can make sandwiches.

_[Thurs 2:58pm]_

_SANDWICHES._

_[Thurs 3:04pm]_

_All you can make is sandwiches and you make fun of me._

_[Thurs 3:05pm]_

_Oh, Derek, this is karma biting you in the ass._

[Thurs 3:07pm]

Fuck you.

[Thurs 3:10pm]

I'm just going to make a sandwich instead.

_[Thurs 3:12pm]_

_Ooh, what kind?_

[Thurs 3:15pm]

Uh…you know, that kind.

_[Thurs 3:17pm]_

_...really?!_

_[Thurs 3:18pm]_

_Really Derek?_

[Thus 3:20pm]

Shut up. Ham and cheese is all we have.

_[Thus 3:22pm]_

_Oh, you so can't make fun of my cooking now buster._

[Thurs 3:25pm]

Why do I get the feeling you're never going to let me live this down?

_[Thurs 3:27pm]_

_Because I'm not :)_

[Thurs 3:28pm]

Figures.

* * *

April 30th

_[Sun 11:57pm]_

_So I've just noticed something._

_[Sun 11:59pm]_

_Most of our conversations are usually late at night._

[Mon 12:01am]

Huh, I never thought about it like that.

[Mon 12:03am]

But now that you mention it, it's true.

[Mon 12:05am]

Why is that?

_[Mon 12:07am]_

_Well, Derek, it's because our minds unravel at this time of the night and we have deep, philosophical conversations._

_[Mon 12:08am]_

_Like this one, what is your favorite color?_

[Mon 12:09am]

Are you serious?

[Mon 12:10am]

This is what you call a deep, philosophical conversation?

_[Mon 12:12am]_

_Well…yes?_

_[Mon 12:14am]_

_Come on! Humor me. I'll ask you a question and you ask me one._

[Mon 12:18am]

I'm so done with you.

[Mon 12:21am]

And my favorite color is black.

_[Mon 12:23am]_

_Why am I not surprised?_

_[Mon 12:24am]_

_All right, ask me a question._

[Mon 12:26am]

I don't know why I'm doing this.

[Mon 12:27am]

Favorite movie?

_[Mon 12:29am]_

_You're doing it because we're bored._

_[Mon 12:31am]_

_And as for favorite movie, it'll have to be 'Mirror Mask'._

[Mon 12:33am]

Never heard of it.

[Mon 12:35am]

Your turn.

_[Mon 12:37am]_

_You need to watch it. It's amazing._

_[Mon 12:39am]_

_All right, favorite hobby?_

[Mon 12:42am]

Scowling at people, brooding in the corners, and punching innocent kittens.

[Mon 12:43am]

You know, being manly.

_[Mon 12:45am]_

_Oh my god._

_[Mon 12:47am]_

_You have a black soul._

_[Mon 12:49am]_

_But seriously, what's your favorite hobby?_

[Mon 12:51am]

You really want to know?

_[Mon 12:53am]_

_Yes._

[Mon 12:56am]

Let's see…reading, playing my guitar, staring up at the stars when I'm out here on tour, and lately it's been trying to get past round 24 on flappy bird.

[Mon 12:58am]

Which, by the way, is addicting.

_[Mon 1:01am]_

_I know right?_

_[Mon 1:03am]_

_All right your turn._

[Mon 1:06am]

Favorite song?

_[Mon 1:08am]_

_Why do I have the feeling that the answer to this is important?_

[Mon 1:10am]

I don't know.

[Mon 1:12am]

Maybe it is.

_[Mon 1:14am]_

'_King of Wishful Thinking'_

_[Mon 1:15am]_

_New Found Glory's version though._

[Mon 1:17am]

Seriously? No Raised By Wolves? I'm disappointed in you Stiles.

_[Mon 1:18am]_

_Full of ourselves, aren't we?_

[Mon 1:21am]

Maybe a little.

[Mon 1:23am]

Good song though.

_[Mon 1:25am]_

_Yeah._

_[Mon 1:28am]_

_All right, what's yours?_

[Mon 1:30am]

You know that song 'Howling' by that band Raised By Wolves?

_[Mon 1:32am]_

_Really Derek?_

[Mon 1:34am]

All right, all right.

[Mon 1:36am]

It's actually 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls.

_[Mon 1:38am]_

_Never heard of it._

[Mon 1:40am]

You can't be serious.

_[Mon 1:43am]_

_I'm being completely serious right now._

[Mon 1:45am]

Go listen to it.

_[Mon 1:48am]_

_Tomorrow. _

_[Mon 1:50am]_

_I'm tired as hell right now._

[Mon 1:52am]

That's a miracle. It's pretty early though.

_[Mon 1:53am]_

_It's almost 2 in the morning Derek._

[Mon 1:54am]

So?

[Mon 1:55am]

We stayed up until 3 last time we talked on the phone.

[Mon 2:15am]

Stiles?

[Mon 2:16am]

Can't believe you fell asleep on me.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

May 3rd

_[Thurs 2:56pm]_

_I think it's time Derek._

[Thurs 2:57pm]

It's time for what?

_[Thurs 2:58pm]_

_It's time to give you your own custom ringtone. :D_

[Thurs 2:59pm]

Uh, should I feel honored?

_[Thurs 3:00pm]_

_Yes. Yes, you should._

_[Thurs 3:01pm]_

_Also, I can't have you and Scott share the same one. I get confused on which one of you is texting me at times._

[Thurs 3:03pm]

What's Scott's ringtone?

_[Thurs 3:05pm]_

'_All the Small Things' by Blink 182._

[Thurs 3:06pm]

I like that song.

[Thurs 3:07pm]

Can't you change Scott's ringtone and leave that one to me?

_[Thurs 3:09pm]_

_No. _

[Thurs 3:10pm]

Damn.

[Thurs 3:11pm]

All right, let me think about this.

[Thurs 3:16pm]

Make it 'Counting Stars'.

_[Thurs 3:18pm]_

_Really? _

[Thurs 3:19pm]

What's wrong with OneRepublic?

_[Thurs 3:19pm]_

_Nothing really._

_[Thurs 3:20pm]_

_I was thinking that maybe you wanted something from your own band._

_[Thurs 3:22pm]_

_But that works too._

[Thurs 3:24pm]

Does this mean I have to get one for you?

_[Thurs 3:26pm]_

_Yes. Yes, you do._

_[Thurs 3:27pm]_

_I want an awesome one, just saying._

[Thurs 3:30pm]

Okay. Let me think about this now.

[Thurs 3:35pm]

I just found one that's about a gummy bear.

[Thurs 3:36pm]

It fits you.

_[Thurs 3:38pm]_

_Oh my god. No. _

_[Thurs 3:40pm]_

_I should've expected this._

_[Thurs 3:42pm]_

_This friendship is over._

[Thurs 3:45pm]

Oh come on, it's not that bad!

[Thurs 3:49pm]

Stiles?

[Thurs 3:54pm]

Fine, fine, I'll switch it.

* * *

[Thurs 7:13pm – Outgoing Call]

"_You're on speaker, just letting you know."_

"I don't get a hello anymore? I'm hurt, Stiles."

"_Really, Derek?"_

"Really, Stiles."

"_Ugh. Fine. Hi, Derek."_

"_Happy?"_

"Very happy actually."

"And I take it you're cooking."

"…_how do you know?"_

"I can hear the knife hitting the cutting board."

"_Seriously? You can hear that?"_

"Yes."

"What are you making?"

"_Fries."_

"…that's it? Just fries?"

"_Yes, Derek, just fries. I've been craving some for a while now."_

"Wait, you're cutting up potatoes?"

"_No, Derek, I was just hitting the board with the knife."_

"_Yes, I'm cutting up potatoes."_

"I was just asking, geez."

"Well, at least it's not a sandwich or an omelet. You've finally upgraded to fries. I'm so proud of you."

"_You're a funny guy, Derek."_

"I aim to please."

"Hey, is that 'Iris' I hear playing in the background?"

"_Dude, how can your ears even hear that?"_

"I don't know, I have pretty good hearing."

"_Huh. Weird. And yes, it is."_

"Knew it. So do you like the song?"

"_Yeah, I do. It's pretty good."_

"Knew you would, but why does it sound…different?"

"_It's the New Found Glory's version."_

"…really, Stiles? Can't listen to the original version?"

"_Hey, versions don't matter."_

"They kind of do…"

"_No, they don't."_

"Are we really doing this?"

"_I don't know, are we?"_

"_Can we just admit that both versions are good?"_

"Never."

"_You're impossible, Derek."_

"You know I'm right."

"So what are you doing now?"

"_Still cooking."_

"_What about you?"_

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"_And that is?"_

"Bothering you every chance I get."

"_Figures."_

"_You sad, sad lone wolf."_

"Hey, I'm not that sad of a lone wolf."

"_How so?"_

"I have you, remember?"

"_But, we, uh never met. We only text and this makes it the third time we talk…"_

"That's just a minor detail."

"_A minor detail, huh?"_

"Yes."

"_Well, Mr. Lone Wolf, it's okay."_

"_I don't have that many friends either."_

"But you have Scott and Allison."

"_They're like family, Derek. They don't count."_

"Uh huh."

"Listen, I got to go. Save me some fries."

"_No promises there, Derek."_

"Text you late."

"_Oh my god, Derek."_

"_It's Later!"_

"Goodbye, Stiles."

[9:43pm – Disconnected]

* * *

May 6th

_[Sun 1:11am]_

_So, Scott did something today and it made me think of you._

[Sun 1:13am]

That's kind of sweet of you Stiles.

[Sun 1:14am]

Didn't know you thought about me that way :)

_[Sun 1:16am]_

_Oh my god._

_[Sun 1:18am]_

_He was just eating DORITOS._

_[Sun 1:19am]_

_Which he then threw at my face. _

_[Sun 1:21am]_

_The Doritos made me think of you though._

[Sun 1:23am]

Haha. Sure. I believe you.

_[Sun 1:25am]_

_Asshole._

[Sun 1:27am]

I can't cook.

_[Sun 1:29am]_

_I know._

_[Sun 1:31am]_

_You managed to blow up a freaking omelet._

_[Sun 1:32am]_

_Like, for real, who even does that?_

[Sun 1:35am]

Shut. Up.

[Sun 1:36am]

We agreed to not speak about that.

_[Sun 1:38am]_

_No, we didn't actually._

[Sun 1:39am]

…as of now, we don't speak about it.

_[Sun 1:41am]_

_Have I ever told you that you're hopeless?_

[Sun 1:43am]

Why yes Stiles, you have.

[Sun 1:45am]

On multiple occasions.

_[Sun 1:47am]_

_Ah, okay, just making sure._

_[Sun 1:48am]_

_But I'll say it one more time just to remind you: You're hopeless._

[Sun 1:50am]

Was that really necessary?

_[Sun 1:52am]_

_Yes. Yes, it was._

[Sun 1:54am]

I hope you know that I'm rolling my eyes at you.

_[Sun 1:56am]_

_Now, was that really necessary?_

[Sun 1:59am]

Yes.

[Sun 2:01am]

Look, the point is, just don't expect me to cook anything that would make me think of you.

_[Sun 2:03am]_

_Not expecting anything._

_[Sun 2:04am]_

_You'd probably burn down the bus if you tried to make anything._

_[Sun 2:06am]_

_Or, you know, make explosive omelets._

[Sun 2:08am]

That is…debatable.

_[Sun 2:10am]_

_Dude, just leave the cooking to me._

_[Sun 2:13am]_

_I have enough practice in the kitchen for the two of us._

[Sun 2:15am]

Are you offering to cook for me?

_[Sun 2:18am]_

_I don't know._

_[Sun 2:20am]_

_Maybe. _

[Sun 2:22am]

Huh, I see.

_[Sun 2:24am]_

_I mean, you do make fun of my cooking and you haven't even tried it._

[Sun 2:27am]

True.

[Sun 2:29am]

Damn, you just keep adding stuff to my list.

_[Sun 2:31am]_

_List?_

_[Sun 2:33am]_

_What list?_

[Sun 2:34am]

I have a list of things that I need to do when I go to Cali.

_[Sun 2:36am]_

_Really?_

[Sun 2:38am]

Yeah.

_[Sun 2:40am]_

_What's the first thing on your list?_

[Sun 2:42am]

Uh, you don't want to know that one.

_[Sun 2:44am]_

_Come on, tell me!_

[Sun 2:46am]

It's nothing, really, just something.

_[Sun 2:47am]_

_Uh huh._

_[Sun 2:48am]_

_Derek._

_[Sun 2:48am]_

_Derek._

_[Sun 2:49am]_

_Derek._

[Sun 2:52am]

That's not going to work on me Stiles. You know this.

_[Sun 2:54am]_

_Tell me._

[Sun 2:56am]

Don't you have to work tomorrow?

_[Sun 2:58am]_

_Yes, I do. Now stop changing the subject._

_[Sun 3:01am]_

_Tell me._

[Sun 3:02am]

How about you go to bed now and I'll tell you tomorrow.

[Sun 3:03am]

Deal?

_[Sun 3:04am]_

_You're no fun._

_[Sun 3:06am]_

_Fine. _

_[Sun 3:08am]_

_But you better tell me what it is tomorrow._

[Sun 3:11am]

All right.

_[Sun 3:14am]_

_Tomorrow. Don't forget._

[Sun 3:16am]

Who knows.

[Sun 3:16am]

Maybe I'll forget.

_[Sun 3:18am]_

_Derek!_

[Sun 3:20am]

I'm kidding.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

May 7th

_[Mon 10:03pm]_

_You._

[Mon 10:04pm]

Yes?

_[Mon 10:06pm]_

_You need to tell me what the first thing on your list is._

_[Mon 10:08pm]_

_Now._

_[Mon 10:10pm]_

_No excuses or I'll hunt you down._

[Mon 10:12pm]

That's a bit extreme don't you think?

_[Mon 10:15pm]_

_Nope._

_[Mon 10:17pm]_

_You left me guessing all day yesterday and today._

_[Mon 10:19pm]_

_And let me tell you, I gave myself headaches trying to figure what it is._

[Mon 10:21pm]

Hahaha.

_[Mon 10:23pm]_

_Shut up._

[Mon 10:25pm]

I'm sorry but that's funny.

[Mon 10:27pm]

Hmm, how about you tell me what you think the first thing on my list is?

_[Mon 10:29pm]_

_Are we reeeeallly doing this?_

[Mon 10:32pm]

Yes.

[Mon 10:34pm]

Now go on.

_[Mon 10:36pm]_

_You're an ass, you know?_

_[Mon 10:38pm]_

_Is it to do the concert?_

[Mon 10:39pm]

Nope.

_[Mon 10:41pm]_

_Is it to give me the tickets?_

_[Mon 10:42pm]_

_V.I.P mind you._

[Mon 10:43pm]

That's not actually on my list…

[Mon 10:43pm]

And who said anything about V.I.P?

_[Mon 10:45pm]_

_DEREK!_

[Mon 10:47pm]

Haha I'm just kidding. It is on my list, but it's not number one.

_[Mon 10:49pm]_

_Is it our surfing session?_

[Mon 10:51pm]

That's actually number three on my list.

_[Mon 10:52pm]_

_Seriously?_

[Mon 10:54pm]

Yeah.

_[Mon 10:55pm]_

_Wow._

_[Mon 10:56pm]_

_Didn't think that would be high up in your list._

[Mon 10:58pm]

Well, it is.

[Mon 10:59pm]

I've always wanted to learn.

_[Mon 11:00pm]_

_All right, next guess: is it my cooking? _

_[Mon 11:01pm]_

_Cause let me tell you, you can't make fun of my cooking without even trying it._

[Mon 11:03pm]

Nope. That's actually my number two.

_[Mon 11:05pm]_

_UGH. YOU'RE KILLING ME. JUST TELL ME DAMMIT._

[Mon 11:07pm]

Were the caps necessary Stiles?

_[Mon 11:09pm]_

_Yes. Yes, they were._

_[Mon 11:11pm]_

_So what is it?_

_[Mon 11:13pm]_

_What's the first thing on your list that you need to do when you come to Cali?_

[Mon 11:15pm]

You really want to know?

_[Mon 11:18pm]_

_Yes!_

[Mon 11:20pm]

I don't know Stiles, it's kind of cliché...

_[Mon 11:22pm]_

_I don't care._

_[Mon 11:24pm]_

_Not judging you or anything._

[Mon 11:26pm]

Gee, glad to know that you aren't.

_[Mon 11:27pm]_

_:P_

_[Mon 11:28pm]_

_Go on, tell me._

* * *

[Mon 11:30pm – Outgoing Call]

"_Really, Derek? You had to call me to tell me what it—"_

"It's to meet you."

"…_what?"_

"The first thing on my list, it's to meet you."

"_I—I, uh, um, wow."_

"…that's it? That's all you have to say?"

"_No! No, it's just that, wow. I kind of find it hard to believe that wanting to meet me is the first thing on your list."_

"…_are you lying to me?"_

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I wouldn't have called if I didn't mean it either."

"So why would you say that, Stiles?"

"_I mean, you're Derek Hale, front man and founder of Raised By Wolves. You're famous, dude."_

"Okay? What does that have to do with me wanting to meet you?"

"_Well, I'm just a chef, nothing special."_

"Correction, you're a sous-chef, Stiles."

"…_get out of here!"_

"Haha. No, but really. I do want to meet you."

"_S-same here, Derek."_

"Hey, listen, got to go, I'll text you late."

"_It's later, Derek!" _

"Yeah, yeah."

"Night, Stiles."

"_Night, Der."_

"I'll let you get away with it this time."

[Tues 1:59am – Disconnected]


	12. Chapter 12

Derek I _Stiles_

* * *

May 10th

[Thurs 7:24pm – Outgoing Call]

"_You're on speaker, just letting you know."_

"Is there a reason why I'm on speaker?"

"_Well, I'm covered in icing. Is that a good reason?"_

"Sounds yummy."

"_A-and um, messy, like really messy, dude."_

"Making a cake?"

"_Yep."_

"Any reason why you're making a cake or you just felt like it?"

"_Going to a family dinner soon and I'm in charge of bringing the dessert."_

"Ah. So that's why you're making a cake."

"_Yep. That's why."_

"I'm bored."

"Entertain me."

"_Actually, shouldn't you be entertaining me? I mean, you're the artist here."_

"I would, but I'm tired at the moment."

"_Dude, it's pretty early."_

"I didn't sleep at all yesterday. Give me a break."

"_That's bad, Derek."_

"I know. I shouldn't have downed those Red Bulls."

"_You can't see it but I'm shaking my head at you."_

"So much judgment."

"_Shut up."_

"That's actually my line."

"_Not going to get into this with you."_

"_I need to finish icing this cake."_

"All right, I'll let you go then."

"Late."

"_For fuck's sakes, Derek, it's late—"_

"Later. Yeah, yeah, I know."

"_Try to get some sleep, okay?"_

"I'll try."

[Thurs 8:46pm – Disconnected]

* * *

_[Thurs 11:01pm]_

_Are you awake?_

[Thurs 11:01pm]

Didn't go to sleep, so yes. I'm awake.

_[Thurs 11:03pm]_

_Did you even try to go to sleep?_

[Thurs 11:05pm]

Good question.

[Thurs 11:07pm]

No, I didn't.

_[Thurs 11:09pm]_

_Rolling my eyes at you._

[Thurs 11:11pm]

Yeah, yeah.

[Thurs 11:13pm]

So how was the dinner?

_[Thurs 11:15pm]_

_Same as always._

_[Thurs 11:17pm]_

_We eat, we talk, and then we eat dessert and go into the family den and watch movies._

_[Thurs 11:19pm]_

_I'm still full._

[Thurs 11:23pm]

Did you eat a lot?

_[Thurs 11:25pm]_

_Yes._

_[Thurs 11:26pm]_

_And I don't regret it._

_[Thurs 11:28pm]_

_Everything was just so damn good._

_[Thurs 11:30pm]_

_Fdsafdsaf_

[Thurs 11:32pm]

Uh, you okay?

[Thurs 11:33pm]

Do you need a moment alone?

_[Thurs 11:35pm]_

_No, no. I'm fine, just had to get that out of my system._

[Thurs 11:37pm]

Wow.

_[Thurs 11:39pm]_

_Shut up._

[Thurs 11:41pm]

Stealing my line again, are we?

_[Thurs 11:42pm]_

_That was actually my line first._

[Thurs 11:43pm]

Uh huh. Sure it was.

_[Thurs 11:45pm]_

_Not going to get into this with you at the moment._

_[Thurs 11:48pm]_

_You'll bring me down from my food high._

_[Thurs 11:49pm]_

_Because you know, you're a sourwolf._

[Thurs 11:51pm]

Stiles…

_[Thurs 11:52pm]_

_Yes?_

[Thurs 11:54pm]

Don't call me that.

_[Thurs 11:56pm]_

_Why not?_

[Thurs 11:57pm]

Because I say so.

_[Thurs 11:59pm]_

_What about Mr. Lone Wolf?_

[Fri 12:01am]

No.

_[Fri 12:03am]_

_Fine._

_[Fri 12:05am]_

_Der it is then._

[Fri 12:07am]

No.

[Fri 12:08am]

You're not going to stop until I cave, huh?

_[Fri 12:09am]_

_That is the plan._

[Fri 12:11am]

Of course it is.

_[Fri 12:13am]_

_Come on, one measly nickname isn't going to kill you._

[Fri 12:15am]

Actually, I think it will.

_[Fri 12:17am]_

_Really Derek?_

[Fri 12:19am]

100% serious.

[Fri 12:25am]

Fine. Fine, Der it is.

_[Fri 12:27am]_

_Is it because it's not a wolf pun?_

[Fri 12:29am]

That and Laura's been calling me Der since we were kids.

_[Fri 12:32am]_

_That's kind of cute._

[Fri 12:34am]

No. it's annoying.

_[Fri 12:37am]_

_Whatever you say Crankasaurus._

[Fri 12:39am]

Don't call me that either.

* * *

May 13th

_[Sun 6:12pm]_

_So, I'm helping Allison cook a surprise dinner for Scott._

[Sun 6:14pm]

Thanks for the update?

_[Sun 6:17pm]_

_Always happy to keep you up to date with all these things._

_[Sun 6:21pm]_

_She just burned the steak…_

_[Sun 6:22pm]_

_It's unrecognizable…_

[Sun 6:24pm]

No! Not the steak!

[Sun 6:26pm]

Actually, why are you texting me? Shouldn't you be helping?

_[Sun 6:32pm]_

_I prepared everything else already. She told me she could handle this._

_[Sun 6:34pm]_

_But that's not the case…_

[Sun 6:36pm]

So why don't you, I don't know, help her?

_[Sun 6:38pm]_

_Because she doesn't want me to?_

[Sun 6:40pm]

So you're just watching her burn the steak.

_[Sun 6:43pm]_

_Yes?_

[Sun 6:45pm]

You're such a bad friend.

_[Sun 6:47pm]_

_Hey! I resent that!_

_[Sun 6:49pm]_

_It still looks edible…I think._

[Sun 6:51pm]

You called it unrecognizable a few minutes ago.

_[Sun 6:53pm]_

_Hush you. It's her first steak and she cooked it with LOVE._

_[Sun 6:54pm]_

_She cooked it with so much love that the steak got burned with it._

_[Sun 6:57pm]_

_And it's for Scott and I know that Scott won't say anything about it 'cause Allison made it for him._

[Sun 6:59pm]

So he'll eat it…burnt and all?

_[Sun 7:01pm]_

_Yes. Yes, he will._

[Sun 7:03pm]

I wish Scott the best of luck then.

[Sun 7:03pm]

If he's gonna eat it.

_[Sun 7:05pm]_

_Same here._

[Sun 7:07pm]

I've actually been honing my skills in the kitchen.

_[Sun 7:09pm]_

_Oh really?_

_[Sun 7:10pm]_

_What can you make?_

[Sun 7:12pm]

Microwave dinners.

_[Sun 7:13pm]_

_Are you being serious?_

[Sun 7:15pm]

Yes.

[Sun 7:17pm]

I know, it's a whole upgrade from the explosive omelets.

[Sun 7:19pm]

Does that count as progress?

_[Sun 7:22pm]_

_Normally no, but you're the exception though._

_[Sun 7:24pm]_

_So proud of you._

_[Sun 7:26pm]_

_You finally learned how to use the microwave! *mantears*_

[Sun 7:28pm]

Shut up and go help Allison.

_[Sun 7:32pm]_

_If it makes you feel better, I've been honing my Derek Hale Scowl of Doom._

[Sun 7:35pm]

You're doing well young cub.

[Sun 7:37pm]

Soon you'll be your very own broody wolf.

_[Sun 7:40pm]_

_I want a leather jacket too._

[Sun 7:42pm]

Whoa, Stiles. Baby steps, you'll get there eventually. The jacket is the last thing in the process.

[Sun 7:45pm]

Now help Allison.

_[Sun 7:47pm]_

_All right._

_[Sun 7:49pm]_

_At the rate this is going the other steak will catch fire._

[Sun 7:51pm]

Go!

* * *

[Sun 11:14pm – Incoming Call]

"Yes, Stiles?"

"_I just wanted to tell you that I am eating the world's finest sandwich right now."_

"Did you really just call me to tell me that?"

"_No—yes, actually."_

"Wow."

"_Shut up, and hear me munch on this glorious thing of a sandwich."_

"I'm hanging up."

"_Noo, I was just kidding!"_

"Were you now?"

"_Yes."_

"_So what's up?"_

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"_Mhm. So nothing, right?"_

"You know me so well, Stiles."

"_Hey, haven't you noticed that we talk more now than text?"_

"I've noticed. Why you ask?"

"_It feels like a commitment or something."_

"I, uh, it kind of does."

"_And you're stuck with me, Der."_

"Good."

"_Good?"_

"Yeah."

"_I don't think you actually meant that…"_

"I did. I like you. You make me forget about everything for a while. And you put up with me."

"So it's good."

"_Stop you. You're making me blush."_

"Haha, just doing my job."

"_Fucker."_

"You say the sweetest things, Stiles."

"_I'm hanging up on you."_

"I will cry if you do that."

"_Derek, I know you won't."_

"You don't know that."

"_Yeah, I do."_

"Okay, maybe I won't, but it will hurt my feelings."

"_You're hopeless."_

"Again with that…"

"_Haha. Yes, again with that."_

"You know what? I'm out. Late."

"_I win this round!"_

"_And it's later!"_

"Late, later, it doesn't matter!"

"_It kind of does…"_

"…I'll win next time, Stiles."

[Mon 1:48am – Disconnected]


	13. Chapter 13

Derek I _Stil_es

* * *

May 16th

The bar is quiet, save for the occasional whoops and hollers coming from Erica, Isaac, Danny, and Laura, who are all hogging the pool table by the corner, laughing loudly when Danny happens to make the ball jump instead of smacking the others. Jackson stayed in the bus, doing who knows what.

Probably talking to his girlfriend, Derek thinks absently.

There are only a few customers in. He guesses that they are regulars, judging from the way they talk to the bartender.

Derek frowns when a beer is presented in front of him. He looks up and holds the urge to roll his eyes when he sees Peter smirking down at him.

"You know I don't drink," he says, sliding the bottle away from him.

Peter simply rolls his eyes and slides the bottle back. "Come on. Have a drink with your uncle!"

Derek stares at the bottle and then at Peter and back to the bottle again. "No."

"You're no fun," Peter pouts, or something close to a pout. Derek can't tell.

Silence falls between them shortly after that. Derek occasionally runs his thumb along the bottle's cool surface, wiping at the droplets trailing down. Peter hums, nodding his head in approval as he takes a sip from his beer.

"The tour is almost over," Peter says, setting his bottle down. He reaches over and takes the still-full beer from Derek's hand.

Derek doesn't even try to stop him.

"Yeah, I know." He leans back and crosses his arms. "After the concert in Colorado, we go back home and finish the tour with a concert in Cali, right?"

"That is the plan," Peter nods.

"Good."

"Good?" Peter raises a brow at that. "Wow. This is the first time I hear you say that you want a tour to be over."

Derek goes for nonchalance and shrugs. "I'm tired."

Peter studies him for a moment, tips his head back and downs his drink greedily. He sets the bottle down gently and rises up. "I'm tired too. Driving you lot is a tiring task."

For once in his life, Derek is glad that Peter gave up on the subject easily.

Derek laughs, relaxed, and follows Peter and the others out of the bar. He slings an arm around his uncle and squeezes his shoulder softly. "You know that you like driving this lot around. You get paid for it."

Peter sighs dramatically. "I don't get paid enough, though, and I'm your manager."

* * *

May 18th

_[Fri 7:19pm]_

_Guess what?_

[Fri 7:21pm]

You finally made something fancy to eat.

_[Fri 7:24pm]_

_Yes and no._

_[Fri 7:27pm]_

_Today marks 2 months since we started texting._

_[Fri 7:29pm]_

_And I made cookies to celebrate._

[Fri 7:32pm]

Wow.

[Fri 7:33pm]

It's been two months already?

[Fri 7:34pm]

What type of cookies?

_[Fri 7:36pm]_

_Chocolate chips._

[Fri 7:38pm]

Okay. Now I want some.

[Fri 7:42pm]

Send me the cookies!

_[Fri 7:44pm]_

_Who said these were for you?_

[Fri 7:46pm]

:(

_[Fri 7:49pm]_

_:D_

_[Fri 7:51pm]_

_Fine I'll save you some._

_[Fri 7:53pm]_

_That is if Scott doesn't eat them all._

[Fri 7:55pm]

I will hunt him down if he eats them all.

_[Fri 7:57pm]_

_We both know you don't mean that._

[Fri 8:00pm]

Shut up.

_[Fri 8:03pm]_

_See that? That's why I'm not saving you any cookies._

[Fri 8:05pm]

Nooo.

_[Fri 8:07pm]_

_Got to go. I'll call you later so you can hear me munch on these._

[Fri 8:09pm]

Stiles don't you dare.

[Fri 8:15pm]

Stiles?

[Fri 8:18pm]

I can't believe you.

* * *

May 21st

_[Mon 10:45pm]_

_My dad thinks I have an addiction._

[Mon 10:47pm]

Well, do you?

_[Mon 10:49pm]_

_No._

_[Mon 10:53pm]_

_He just thinks I spend too much time texting nowadays._

[Mon 10:56pm]

You aren't the only one.

[Mon 10:58pm]

Everyone is telling me the same thing.

_[Mon 11:01pm]_

_So…the question is Derek: do we have an addiction?_

[Mon 11:04pm]

…yes.

[Mon 11:06pm]

My name is Derek Hale and I have a texting problem.

_[Mon 11:08pm]_

_*Drone voices* Hi Derek._

[Mon 11:10pm]

Is it creepy that I actually heard that in my head?

_[Mon 11:11pm]_

_Yes._

_[Mon 11:12pm]_

_I actually heard that too…_

[Mon 11:14pm]

Wow.

[Mon 11:16pm]

So what are you doing, making snacks?

_[Mon 11:18pm]_

_Nope._

_[Mon 11:20pm]_

_I'm stuffing myself with a tub of chocolate cookie dough ice cream._

[Mon 11:23pm]

Why must you taunt me with food when I have none?

_[Mon 11:25pm]_

_Because it's my job?_

[Mon 11:27pm]

You suck.

_[Mon 11:29pm]_

_I'm hurt Derek._

_[Mon 11:31pm]_

_I don't think we can be friends anymore._

[Mon 11:33pm]

Well, I wouldn't be saying these things if you weren't taunting me.

_[Mon 11:35pm]_

_It's not like I plan to taunt you. You just text me while I'm eating._

[Mon 11:37pm]

Which is all the time.

_[Mon 11:38pm]_

_I wasn't eating yesterday, so there's that._

[Mon 11:41pm]

Uh huh.

_[Mon 11:43pm]_

_Shut up._

[Mon 11:45pm]

But I didn't even say anything…

_[Mon 11:48pm]_

_You were planning to though._

[Mon 11:50pm]

You're something else, you know?

_[Mon 11:53pm]_

_Oh, I know._

_[Mon 11:55pm]_

_So what's up?_

[Mon 11:57pm]

Nothing much. On the way to Colorado.

_[Tues 12:01am]_

_Colorado, huh?_

[Tues 12:03am]

Yeah.

[Tues 12:04am]

Denver to be more precise.

_[Tues 12:06am]_

_So how long till Cali?_

[Tues 12:08am]

I don't think that we'll go to Cali…

_[Tues 12:10am]_

_What!?_

_[Tues 12:18am]_

_Liar! I just looked up the dates! _

[Tues 12:21am]

Haha.

_[Tues 12:23am]_

_It's not funny Derek._

[Tues 12:25am]

Okay, okay, it's not. And yes, Cali is our last destination.

_[Tues 12:27am]_

_So…I'm getting my V.I.P tickets, right?_

[Tues 12:32am]

Again with this V.I.P talk.

[Tues 12:34am]

Who said anything about V.I.P?

_[Tues 12:36am]_

_DEREK!_

[Tues 12:37am]

Haha. I'm just kidding.

[Tues 12:39am]

Yes, you're getting your tickets.

_[Tues 12:41am]_

_Awesome._

[Tues 12:43am]

And I'm getting my pasta, cookies, and steak, right?

_[Tues 12:46am]_

_Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about steak?_

[Tues 12:48am]

Uh, me?

_[Tues 12:51am]_

_Huh._

_[Tues 12:53am]_

_All right. I'll add the steak to the list._

_[Tues 12:55am]_

_But that means I get a leather jacket then._

[Tues 12:57am]

You drive a hard bargain Stiles.

[Tues 1:01am]

Fine. Deal.

_[Tues 1:04am]_

_You made the right choice there Derek._

_[Tues 1:05am]_

_I make the best steaks._

[Tues 1:07am]

We'll see about that.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek I _Stil_es

* * *

May 25th

[Wed 11:19pm – Outgoing Call]

"_Hey."_

"What's my favorite fan up to?"

"_Not much, the usual."_

"Hmm, and that is?"

"_You know, cooking, making new recipes, getting covered in the stuff, the usual."_

"_What about you?"_

"Oh, you know, the same as every night."

"_Bothering me, huh?"_

"Bingo."

"_You need friends, Derek."_

"I have friends, Stiles. I got the band."

"_I thought you said you guys aren't exactly 'friends'."_

"…okay, that might have been a small lie."

"_You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes at you."_

"I feel the judgment coming from you, Stiles."

"So what are you making?"

"_Brownies."_

"Brownies? At this hour, Stiles?"

"_Hey, I'm hungry, and I've been craving for some."_

"…I want some now."

"_Then make them?"_

"We both know what happens when I try to cook something."

"_Oh yeah, it explodes."_

"Yes. Yes, it does."

"_Haha. How do you even manage that?"_

"I don't even know, okay? It just happens."

"I can't cook…"

"_I know, Derek, I know."_

"_But you can make microwave dinners. That's something."_

"It's something all right."

"_Indeed, it's something."_

"Mhm. I'm the king of microwave dinners."

"_Wow, Derek."_

"Shut up and let me enjoy this."

"_Nope. We can't have that, Derek. The world might implode."_

"Stealing my lines, are we?"

"_Well, you stole my line, so it's only fair."_

"Whatever you say, Stiles."

"_Shut up and hear me munch on these brownies."_

"I'm hanging up."

"_You wouldn't."_

"Don't tempt me, Stiles."

"_Oh my god, Derek, you need to try these browni—"_

[Thurs 1:56am – Disconnected]

_[Thurs 1:59am]_

_You suck._

[Thurs 2:01am]

I told you not to tempt me.

_[Thurs 2:04am]_

_:(_

[Thurs 2:06am]

:)

* * *

May 26th

Charades.

It's an overcast Saturday afternoon, and both Peter and Laura suggest a game of charades.

Yes, Derek knows that Peter had told them all that they will be taking a few days off after the concert in Colorado, saying that they need to recharge their energy for the grand finale back home, in Cali. Also saying that he wants them to end their summer tour with a bang.

Still, he wasn't expecting Peter of all people to announce the game just like that. It doesn't seem like his uncle to try and bond with them, much less play a game with them.

"We split into two teams, with one person on each team drawing a piece of paper and having to act out the word," Peter says, his eyes bright with honest excitement. Which, okay, that's a first. "And you guys know the rest of the rules, right?"

They all nod, save for Derek, who just rolls his eyes at them.

"Wait!" Erica chimes in. "We're uneven, one team will have one extra member. And who will keep track of the time?"

Peter seems to consider this for a moment and shrugs. "I will keep track of time and scores, then."

From his position on the couch, Derek sinks further into the seat, crossing his arms. "I'll keep the score and time, you guys play."

That earns him a couple groans and shakes of the head.

"What?" he asks, eyeing each one of them.

"It's not going to be fun if you're sitting there, brooding on the couch," Peter says and smirks when Derek flips him off. "Oh, come on. One game isn't going to kill you. Who knows, you might like charades."

Derek makes a mental note to reduce Peter's paycheck the moment they get home but for now, he sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. He has nothing else to do, and Stiles is with his dad, which means no phone. So he has time to kill.

"Fine," he concedes.

They split into the teams shortly after that. Derek, Isaac, and Danny on one team while the rest on the other.

Peter beckons Danny to come forth and take a piece of paper from the stack.

"All right," Peter moves towards the center, throwing a cushion on the floor, the stack of paper in his lap. He looks down intently at his watch. "You can start—wait. Hold on. The minute hand isn't quite there yet—now!"

It's chaos after that. Words being spewed in mantras, embarrassing situations—namely Derek's turn when he had the word: "Hump", because he knows that Peter is a dick and switched the papers around—but overall, it was fun.

He will never admit that to anyone, though. Not even as he's smiling broadly while he reads the piece of paper Peter had given him, trying his best not to throw it back to his uncle because it reads: "Grinding."

* * *

May 28th

_[Mon 8:12am]_

_I'm stuck in a staff meeting and I'm bored._

[Mon 8:15am]

So instead of concentrating on what your bosses are saying, you're texting me and risk getting fired?

_[Mon 8:18am]_

_Well, when you put it that way, yes._

[Mon 8:20am]

I'm shaking my head at you Stiles.

_[Mon 8:22am]_

_I wouldn't be talking._

_[Mon 8:24am]_

_You were texting me during a press conference so I don't see how this is different._

[Mon 8:26am]

Touché.

_[Mon 8:28am]_

_So, I looked up the dates again._

_[Mon 8:30am]_

_I thought you guys were supposed to be here in Cali by now._

_[Mon 8:34am]_

_And the date of the concert changed too._

[Mon 8:36am]

Well, Peter wants us to take a few days off. You know, relax before the finale. But we're on the road to Cali.

_[Mon 8:39am]_

_Ah, I see. And well, he's right actually._

_[Mon 8:42am]_

_Text you later, Finstock is staring at me._

[Mon 8:46am]

Ooh, you got caught.

_[Mon 8:51am]_

_Shut up._

* * *

_[Mon 8:23pm]_

_Hey, I got a question._

[Mon 8:25pm]

?

[Mon 8:27pm]

What is it?

_[Mon 8:29pm]_

_Do you have like, Skype or something?_

[Mon 8:31pm]

Yes, I do.

[Mon 8:34pm]

Why do you ask?

_[Mon 8:36pm]_

_Cause I've been thinking. I know what you look like and, well, you don't know what I look like._

_[Mon 8:38pm]_

_It's kind of unfair, huh?_

[Mon 8:43pm]

Uh, I never thought about it like that.

[Mon 8:46pm]

But now that I think about it, you do have a point.

_[Mon 8:48pm]_

_So…do you, I don't know, want to Skype?_

[Mon 8:55pm]

Sure. What's your username?

_[Mon 8:58pm]_

_Awesome. And it's rebelshadow01_

[Mon 9:02pm]

Seriously Stiles?

_[Mon 9:05pm]_

_Hey. Shut up. I was a young when I made that account._

[Mon 9:07pm]

Sure you were.

_[Mon 9:10pm]_

_I'm rolling my eyes at you sir._

[Mon 9:13pm]

I sense the judgment. It's everywhere.

_[Mon 9:16pm]_

_*dramatic eye roll* I'm getting on now._

[Mon 9:18pm]

Give me a minute. I forgot my password.

_[Mon 9:21pm]_

_Wow._

[Mon 9:24pm]

Shut up.

* * *

Derek is nervous.

He's nervous and it's showing, because both Laura and Erica are staring at him, giggling.

He knows that they know about Stiles. Hell, they all know, actually. It was Isaac the one who was brave enough to speak this out, saying that they can hear him laughing whenever he's talking to Stiles, or when Derek bitches and moans about how Stiles taunts with food.

Oh, and Laura has known for a while, because right after Isaac brought this up, she shouted: "Tony" atop of her lungs.

So yeah, they know.

Derek rushes to plug his earphones in when his phone's screen flickers on and the Skype app's incoming call tone starts to play.

He almost hits decline in his rush.

When the video call connects through, Derek can't help but gawk at the screen. "Stiles?"

"Uh, hi!"

Derek stares a bit longer after Stiles gives him awkward wave, then a slow smile begins lift to the corners of his mouth. It tugs at his lips, until he's grinning widely.

Boyd was right about most things. Stiles, now that Derek can see him, doesn't have a buzz cut as Boyd had told him. His hair is a thick brown mess, mussed at the front. Moles dot along Stiles' face ranging from cheek to jaw. The corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles sheepishly back at Derek.

"I thought you had a buzz cut," is all Derek says as a reply.

"W-what? Oh," Stiles fumbles a bit over his words, hand running through his hair. "I, um—I grew it out."

"It looks better that way," Derek says absently, eyes flickering upwards to check if the others are watching him or not.

And, to his surprise, they aren't.

Stiles laughs, shaking his head. "You haven't even seen me with the buzz cut."

"So? I like this better."

"Y-yeah?"

Derek cracks a smile at that and finally takes a look at the shirt Stiles has on. He smirks, leaning closer to his phone. "Is that a Raised By Wolves tee I see?"

"Maybe," Stiles looks down at his shirt. It's one of their old ones, way before they made it into the big scene. Its design is a feral wolf clawing through the band's name. "I'm still waiting for that leather jacket you promised me though."

Derek's looking closely at his screen now, grinning because he can't help it. "Really now?"

"Yes. That is the deal in order to get the steaks, pasta, and cookies, Derek," Stiles leans back, crossing his arms, looking smug when Derek makes a face at him.

They talk for at least another hour after that. Derek's surprised that their conversation flowed just as easily as when they talk on the phone or text. Every five minutes or so, Derek would look up and see one of the others stare at him, giggle at him—namely Laura and Erica—or smirk at him.

"So, can you tell me the set list for the concert here in Cali?"

Derek looks around, everyone else is doing their own thing, and leans in close to his phone. "Lean closer and I'll tell you."

And when Stiles does, Derek musters all the seriousness in his being to whisper, "It's a secret."

Stiles leans back, glaring daggers at him as he flips Derek off.

"Oh, that's mean, Stiles."

Stiles sighs. "Shut up."

"That's actually my line," Derek corrects, earning one of those eye rolls Stiles keeps telling him he can't see because they're either texting or talking on the phone.

"You know what?" Stiles yawns. "It's too late for this. I'm going to bed."

Derek smiles lazily. "All right, Stiles. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Of course we will," he nods, leaning so close to the screen that Derek can see the light of the monitor reflecting off Stiles' eyes. "Night, Tony."

Derek's smile grows a tiny bit. "You haven't called me that in a while."

"I know."

"You're waiting for me to say it back, right?" at Stiles' nod, Derek chuckles. "Night, Steve."

The screen goes black and in seconds it goes back to its normal display, ending the call.

Derek looks up and sees everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," is the chorused reply he gets.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek I _Stil_es

* * *

May 30th

[Wed 7:46am – Incoming Call]

"_Finally you pick up."_

"What did you do now?"

"_Really, Derek? Why do you assume I did something?"_

"You never call this early in the morning."

"…_touché."_

"So, what did you do?"

"_I did nothing!"_

"_I can't say hi to my favorite rock star anymore?"_

"No. Not this early in the morning."

"_Wow. Okay. I'm just gonna go now…"_

"I was kidding, Stiles."

"_You know, I can never tell if you're being serious or not."_

"It's part of my charm."

"_Charm. Ha!"_

"Shut up."

"Any reason on why you're calling me this early?"

"_Oh, you know, Scott fell asleep on me and I have nobody to bother on my way to work."_

"Ah, I see."

"So that means you're on the phone and driving."

"_Yes."_

"That's dangerous, Stiles."

"_I know, but trust me. I got this."_

"_And you are on speaker, by the way."_

"Hmm. If you say so."

"_But in case I die, you were the last person to hear my voice."_

"_And I'm coming back to haunt you."_

"_So be ready for that."_

"That's nice to know."

"I'm hanging up now. Be careful."

"_Geez, fine. I'll talk to you later, Sourface._

[Wed 8:34am – Disconnected]

* * *

_[Wed 5:23pm]_

_I hate Wednesdays._

_[Wed 5:26pm]_

_It's always a slow day._

[Wed 5:28pm]

I take it you're bored.

_[Wed 5:30pm]_

_Yes._

_[Wed 5:32pm]_

_And I'm on my break._

_[Wed 5:33pm]_

_So entertain me._

[Wed 5:35pm]

I'm not your personal monkey.

_[Wed 5:37pm]_

_Yes, you are._

_[Wed 5:39pm]_

_Dance monkey._

[Wed 5:41pm]

*inserts unamused face here*

_[Wed 5:43pm]_

_I can feel the judgment coming from you Derek._

[Wed 5:44pm]

That was the plan.

_[Wed 5:46pm]_

_So what's up?_

[Wed 5:47pm]

Nothing much. Finally home.

[Wed 5:48pm]

I missed my bed.

_[Wed 5:51pm]_

_I miss my bed too._

_[Wed 5:51pm]_

_Wait you're here in Cali?_

[Wed 5:53pm]

I did say I was home, right?

_[Wed 5:54pm]_

_Okay Mr. Lone Wolf, don't get smart with me._

[Wed 5:55pm]

What are you doing later?

_[Wed 5:57pm]_

_Hmm. I don't know._

_[Wed 5:57pm]_

_Why?_

[Wed 5:59pm]

That new X-Men movie came out a few days ago.

[Wed 6:01pm]

Want to go see it with me?

_[Wed 6:05pm]_

_Holy shit._

_[Wed 6:05pm]_

_Derek Hale is asking me to go to the movies with him._

_[Wed 6:06pm]_

_Call the presses._

[Wed 6:06pm]

Stiles…

_[Wed 6:07pm]_

_I'm just playing with you._

_[Wed 6:07pm]_

_I'm finally going to get to meet you._

[Wed 6:08pm]

If you don't remember Stiles, we were on Skype on Monday.

_[Wed 6:09pm]_

_I know that Derek. I meant physically._

_[Wed 6:11pm]_

_Shit. Finstock is looking for me._

[Wed 6:13pm]

So, what's your answer Stiles?

_[Wed 6:15pm]_

_Yeah. Yeah, I'd like to. _

_[Wed 6:17pm]_

_Listen, I get off in an hour…so I'll text you later?_

[Wed 6:19pm]

All right.

_[Wed 6:20pm]_

_All right. Talk to you in an hour :)_

[Wed 6:22pm]

Again with the smiley faces.

* * *

"Don't you have, I don't know, livelier colors, Derek?"

"You know I don't, Laura."

Laura turns around, a frown set on her features and one of his gray Henley's clutch tight in her hand.

Derek simply raises a brow at her when she goes to throw that shirt onto the pile of clothes next to her.

See, this is why he should have just kept the whole thing about going to the movies with Stiles to himself. Because he knew that Laura would go through his closet and make him wear something nice.

"_Not that there's anything wrong with dark, oppressing colors,"_ she had said, _"but I think you should wear something nice for Stiles. It's the first time you two are meeting, after all."_

And, well, he can't really argue with that.

Derek hadn't really decided what to go with before Laura had shown up at his door. So in a way, he guesses that Laura came by at the right time.

"Aha!" Laura exclaims and tosses the shirt in her hand at Derek.

He catches it with ease and scowls. It's an orange and blue striped shirt, the one she had gotten him for his twentieth birthday.

"Wear that."

"No," Derek says, giving her a blank stare when Laura pouts at him.

"But I got it for you! And I bet it looks good on you, too!" Laura insists, and Derek can feel his determination to not wear it start crumbling at his sister's puppy eyes.

And because he can never say no to her, as much as he tries to, Derek takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay, okay. I'll wear it."

Laura _beams_ at him. "Go on then, put it on!"

Derek lets one corner of his mouth lift and playful pokes at Laura's ribs. "Are you ordering me around?"

Laura yelps and slaps Derek's hand away. "Yes, I am. Now hurry up, you have to pick up Stiles, and the movie starts soon."

Stiles also lives in Beacon Hills, much to Derek's surprise. Stiles told him after Derek sent him a text, asking him if he'd want Derek to pick him up or if they're going to meet up at the theater.

It also amazes him that he and Stiles never ran into each other before, with Beacon Hills being a small town and all.

Derek laughs, shaking his head, and does as he's told. To his disbelief, the shirt fits. A little tight around the chest, but fits nonetheless. "How do I look?"

"You look good, Der," Laura turns around, grabs his leather jacket and tosses it at him.

Derek gives her a puzzled look.

Laura simply shrugs her shoulders. "The jacket is like your trademark. You are not Derek Hale without it."

Again, he really can't argue with that.

"So are you and Stiles, you know, dating?"

Derek gives Laura another blank stare, "No."

Laura hums all-knowingly when Derek's phone buzzes. "But you like him, right?"

_[Wed 8:36pm]_

_Ready! _

Derek tries to bite down the urge to smile but fails.

[Wed 8:39pm]

On my way.

He looks up and sees Laura staring at him expectantly. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, feeling the warmth begin to heat his skin. "Maybe."

Derek gets up before Laura can ask any questions, picks up his keys, and turns around the moment he passes through the front door. He points a finger at Laura and warns, "I'll know if you and the others decide to do some sneaking around."

And when Laura opens her mouth to say something, Derek continues on. "I'll have Danny tell me. You've been warned."

Laura gives him an unimpressed look. "Get out of here, Derek."

* * *

Okay. He's nervous. Probably the most he's ever been.

He just sent a text informing Stiles that he's right outside, and the wait is killing him.

Derek drums his thumbs on the steering wheel, checks his mirrors every second or so, and when that didn't help, he steps outside and leans against the passenger door of his Camaro.

He doubles checks the address Stiles had sent him and stuffs his phone in his pocket and crosses his arms. All he can do now is wait.

His wait wasn't long, though.

Derek's head snaps up when he hears footsteps approach.

He thinks he might be staring, but he doesn't care at the moment.

Because Stiles is right there, standing in front of him, staring right back at him.

"Um, hi," Derek says dumbly, earning a small smile from Stiles.

This is really happening, Derek is face to face with the man that he's been talking to for the last few months.

"Hey," Stiles answers with a small wave, moving so that he's bit closer to Derek. "I, um, wasn't sure if you were being serious about, you know, the movies."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Derek moves so that he's no longer leaning against the car anymore. "I did tell you that I was a man of my word, right?"

Stiles scrunches his nose up, chuckling. "No, not really."

Derek makes a face at him, and Stiles laughs downright to that.

"So cruel," Derek goes for a frown but it doesn't quite carry the effect that he was going for, because he can feel the corners of his mouth slowly rise up.

Stiles rolls his eyes at him but Derek can see that it's more of a fond gesture than an annoyed one, "Says the guy who hangs up on me when I talk about brownies."

Derek, well, doesn't know how to reply to that. It's true.

"So," Stiles starts, clasping his hands together. "What time does the movie start?"

Derek winces sharply, because yeah. He forgot about that. "Um, soon, like real soon."

Stiles gives him an unimpressed look, and Derek simply shrugs it off.

"Come on," Derek says, opening the door for Stiles. "We can still make it in time."

"Who knew that you can be such a gentleman, Derek," Stiles laughs as he dodges Derek's hand and steps inside the car. "Do you do this for all the fans?"

"Nope. I don't do this to anyone, actually. Just you," is Derek's reply the moment he slides into the driver's seat, looking smug when Stiles lets out a small squeak and turns to look out the window.

Derek takes that time to stash three V.I.P tickets for their concert in four days inside his jacket's inner pockets.

Maybe he'll surprise Stiles with those later.

* * *

The theater is crowded.

Luckily for them, they manage to get the last tickets before they were all sold out.

Popcorn, candy, and soda, all of that runs on Derek's expense.

"No, really, Derek, let me at least pay for some of those," Stiles insists the moment Derek hands him the large bucket of popcorn he just bought.

"Stiles, what did I tell you?"

Stiles stares at him before he grumbles out something along the lines of, "That this is your treat and that you want to do this. And that if I don't let you then I won't be getting my tickets, which by the way, when do I get them?"

Derek hums and nods at the right places and turns to look at Stiles. "Hmm, that's a secret."

"_Derek._"

"Stiles."

"Come _on_."

And when Stiles pouts, Derek grins and flicks his nose, earning a small squawk from Stiles.

"Have you ever heard the saying "Patience is a virtue"?" Stiles squints and looks at Derek like if he can't tell if he's being serious or not.

"Yes. Yes, I have. But I'll have you know that I'm not a very patient person, Derek," Stiles informs as he falls into step with Derek.

Derek shows their tickets to the attendant who points them to the right and tells them it's the third entrance down that hall.

Once inside, both of them quickly find their seats. Two empty seats by the corner. Not quite alone, but good enough for the two of them.

"Well, I'm also not a very patient person," Derek then tells Stiles as he takes the bucket off Stiles' hands, offering him a small, quiet smile. "But I did have to wait to meet you, Stiles."

If it wasn't for the lights dimming around them, Derek can swear he can see Stiles' face flush red.

And when Stiles graces him with a small smile, Derek returns it with one of his own before Stiles smacks him on the arm and tells him to focus on the movie that's about to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek I _Stil_es

* * *

The next morning, Derek wakes up with a lazy smile on his face.

He'd come home late, a little past two in the morning. After the movie, they ran into Danny, who wasn't alone. No. Ethan from the band _"XTC"_ was with him, an arm wrapped around Danny's waist.

That Derek wasn't expecting. He knew Danny was seeing someone, but he wasn't expecting that person to be Ethan.

At first, Derek thought that Laura had sent Danny to spy on him, but Danny's shocked expression to see him there told him otherwise.

And much to Derek's surprise, Danny didn't ask questions the moment his eyes land on Stiles, though Derek could see the curious glint in his drummer's eyes. Danny simply greeted them and asked what they were up to.

So when Derek informed him that they just finished watching a movie, Danny was quick to suggest that he and Stiles should join them to get ice cream.

One quick look at Stiles told him that Stiles was all in with Danny's plan, so Derek agreed. He didn't have any other plans planned out for the night so he guessed why not.

There had been moments when people would walk up to him, Danny, or Ethan and ask if they could take a picture with them or if they could get their autographs.

And, yeah, there had been moments when people would look at Stiles and ask who he was. Those were the moments Derek would smile at them and throw an arm around Stiles' shoulder and simply tug him closer.

And, as if on cue, one of his fans asked if Stiles was his boyfriend.

Stiles squawked.

Danny and Ethan snickered.

And Derek felt his neck and cheeks heating up quickly but didn't answer.

Things from that point on went by smoothly.

He'd been laughing, talking, and stealing glances at Stiles when the other thought they were being sneaky, shoulders bumping against Stiles' from time to time.

Danny didn't say anything but Derek could see the amused light in Danny's eyes when he would lean close to steal fudge from Stiles' sundae.

Danny simply laughed and shook his head.

And that's why Danny is Derek's favorite.

But when Stiles retaliated, smearing a thumb covered with whipped cream on Derek's stubble, Danny downright laughed at that.

Derek tried to look offended but the grin pulling at his mouth made it hard to achieve that effect. So instead he decided to hook his foot around Stiles' ankle, chuckling when Stiles turned to look at him, mouth parted in a small, surprised smile.

When Derek stopped in front of Stiles' apartment building, he wasn't expecting Stiles to lean forward and tug him close for a tight embrace before stepping out of the car, promising him that they'll talk later.

Derek donned a smile that stretched from ear to ear all the way home.

Though his morning smile doesn't last long, because Laura rushes into his room and throws herself on top of him, yelling in his ear to tell her how the movies with Stiles went.

And when Derek doesn't say anything, Laura huffs and throws a pillow at his face, telling him that she'll get him to crack and tell her about his date.

Derek simply scowls at her and tosses the pillow back, smirking when it hits her straight on the face, telling her that it was not a date, even though he feels all warm inside at the thought of it being one.

Laura stares at him and tells him that denial isn't just a river in Egypt, and Derek has to ask if she's been talking with Boyd lately.

Because this is the second time someone tells him that.

* * *

June 1st

[Thurs 9:34am – Outgoing Call]

"_Hey you."_

"Hi."

"_It's a miracle you're up this early."_

"I blame Laura."

"_Haha. What did she do?"_

"She jumped on me while I was sleeping."

"And she was yelling at me, too."

"_Ouch."_

"Yeah."

"_If it makes you feel any better, I fell off the bed trying to pick up my phone."_

"It does. A little bit."

"_Glad to know that my pain brings you joy."_

"Haha."

"_Stop laughing."_

"Sorry. It's just funny."

"_Uh huh. So what's up?"_

"Um, going to make some breakfast—hold up, I'm putting you on speaker. All right, there."

"_What are you making?"_

"Nothing special, I ran out of pop-tarts so I have the Food Network on. I'm learning how to make French toast."

"_Wow."_

"Shut up."

"_I didn't even say anything!"_

"But you were going to."

"_Was I?"_

"Yes, you were."

"_Whatever you say, Derek."_

"_Don't forget to follow the steps, Derek, don't want the toast to spontaneously combust on you."_

"Why are you jinxing it?"

"_Explosive omelets."_

"Stiles…"

"_Just saying, that's all."_

"I'm rolling my eyes at you."

"_And I'm flipping you off."_

"Very mature of you, Stiles."

"_Hush you."_

"_So, how's the toast coming along?"_

"You really want to know?"

"_Yes."_

"I burned it."

"_Why does that not surprise me?"_

"Is it because I can't cook?"

"_Hmm. Maybe."_

"Gee, thanks."

"_You're welcome."_

"_Hey, I, um, have a question."_

"What is it?"

"_Um, so was yesterday, like, a date?"_

"I, um, I don't know."

"Why do you ask?"

"_Just wondering. I mean, it felt like one, even with your friend joining in."_

"I see."

"Well, did you, uh, wanted it to be one?"

"_A date?"_

"Yeah."

"_Maybe."_

"Maybe, he says."

"_Shut up."_

"_What about you?"_

"Maybe…"

"_Maybe, he says."_

"Using my words against me now, are we?

"_Shut up."_

"So mean."

"_I'm not mean."_

"Says the guy who smeared whipped cream on my face."

"_You know what? I'm hanging up. I'm hungry."_

"Haha. Fine, I'll let you go for now."

[Thurs 10:45am – Disconnected]

_[Thurs 10:49am]_

_And yeah, I did wanted it to be one._

_[Thurs 10:50am]_

_A date, I mean._

[Thurs 10:53am]

Glad to know that I wasn't the only one.

* * *

[Thurs 5:10pm]

I'm bored.

_[Thurs 5:11pm]_

_Why, hello to you too._

_[Thurs 5:12pm]_

_Why are you bored?_

[Thurs 5:13pm]

I have nothing to do.

[Thurs 5:14pm]

I literally caught up with all my shows on Netflix.

_[Thurs 5:16pm]_

_Damn. All of them?_

[Thurs 5:18pm]

All of them.

_[Thurs 5:20pm]_

_Oh, I see. _

_[Thurs 5:22pm]_

_You're only talking to me because you're bored, huh?_

[Thurs 5:24pm]

Yep. You caught me.

_[Thurs 5:26pm]_

_Knew it._

[Thurs 5:28pm]

I can't tell if you're being serious or not.

_[Thurs 5:32pm]_

_Nah, I'm just playing with you._

[Thurs 5:35pm]

Hmm. What are you doing?

_[Thurs 5:37pm]_

_Nothing really. _

_[Thurs 5:39pm]_

_Hey, um, you want to come over?_

[Thurs 5:39pm]

Hmm. Maybe.

_[Thurs 5:41pm]_

_We can have a Netflix marathon. No Sci-fi, promise._

[Thurs 5:43pm]

I don't know yet…

_[Thurs 5:46pm]_

_Okay. What about this._

[Thurs 5:48pm]

Okay, I'm listening.

_[Thurs 5:49pm]_

_I can cook for us :D_

[Thurs 5:52pm]

I'm sold.

_[Thurs 5:55pm]_

_Why am I not surprised?_

[Thurs 5:57pm]

Because I've been waiting for this moment?

[Thurs 5:59pm]

Two months, Stiles. Two months of taunting.

[Thurs 6:01pm]

Today's the day I get to try your cooking.

_[Thurs 6:03pm]_

_You make it sounds like it's something sacred._

[Thurs 6:04pm]

Maybe it is.

[Thurs 6:05pm]

Do you want me to bring anything?

_[Thurs 6:08pm]_

_Not really._

[Thurs 6:10pm]

You sure?

_[Thurs 6:12pm]_

_Yeah. I'm sure._

[Thurs 6:14pm]

All right, be there soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek I _Stil_es I **Peter**

* * *

[Thurs 6:20pm – Outgoing Call]

"_I thought you were on your way."_

"I am."

"_Dude, didn't they tell you that being on the phone and driving is a bad combination?"_

"Yes, but you know I don't follow the rules."

"_Derek."_

"Stiles."

"_Any particular reason why you called?"_

"Well, yes, actually."

"_And that is?"_

"To tell you that I'm on my way."

"…_I'm so done with you."_

"Haha, no. I just wanted to ask you, again, if you're sure that you don't want me to bring anything."

"_Uhhh, let's see. Nope. I got everything."_

"You sure?"

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

"_So, if I were you, I'd hurry up and get over here. No one likes to eat their food cold, right?"_

"All right, all right. Be there soon."

"_Good. See you soon."_

[Thurs 6:29pm – Call Disconnected]

* * *

So maybe Derek fiddles around his jacket's zipper the moment he stands in front of Stiles' door. Stiles had sent him a text with his apartment number and a _"Hurry the hell up, man. I'm hungry."_

And, well, Derek is too.

He takes a moment to check if he still has the three V.I.P tickets stashed inside his jacket before knocking on the door.

"You know, I'm still expecting the cameras to pop out of nowhere and tell me that I've been Punk'd," is the greeting he gets when Stiles opens the door.

Derek has to roll his eyes at that. "Really, Stiles?"

"Really, Derek," Stiles shrugs and gestures him to come inside. He hurries in a direction Derek will have to guess is the kitchen, saying over his shoulder, "Got here just in time, prepping the food right now."

The first thing Derek notices the moment he steps inside, is that the place smells _delicious._

He may or may not have made a pitiful sound at the back of his throat when he walks up to the kitchen and sees the pasta boxes piled up on one another and the jars of Alfredo sauce next to them.

Stiles gives him a look, one that's fond and amused at the same time. "I heard that."

"Heard what?" Derek tries to play it cool, but the smile growing wider on Stiles' face tells him that he failed on that.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean."

Stiles stares at him, tapping a finger on his chin, and then shakes his head. "You're hopeless. Sit down, shut up, and let me do my thing."

Surprisingly, Derek does as he's told. Because he's here, with Stiles, in his kitchen, watching him cook his favorite dish.

And when Stiles turns around and graces him with a smile, a small glow of warmth begins to course through Derek.

After another fifteen minutes, the food is done. They eat, and Derek may just have to drop on his knees and worship Stiles' culinary skills. Because this? This probably must be what heaven tastes like.

He tells Stiles as much, only to receive a smug grin in return.

It isn't until after they're done washing the dishes that Stiles offers him a beer.

"I, uh, don't drink," and at Stiles' questioning eyebrow, Derek simply shrugs.

Stiles lazily thumps him. "Come on, Derek, one little beer isn't going to kill you."

"Hmm, I don't know, Stiles. Maybe it will."

Stiles thumps him again. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic," Derek scowls, only to receive a "yeah right," from Stiles.

Stiles gives him a look before going over to the fridge and taking out a single bottle. "Listen, how about this, we share one. Sound good?"

"Share one, huh?" Derek stares at the bottle in Stiles' hand then at Stiles and back to the bottle again.

Stiles nods.

Derek then licks his lips, not missing the way Stiles' eyes track the motion. It's not that he has anything against beer, it's just that he doesn't like the acerbic aftertaste. "All right. Just one, though."

Maybe one bottle turned to three and then three turned to five. Somewhere in-between the third and fourth beer they found their way to the couch, with Derek laying his head on Stiles' lap as Stiles searches through his Netflix queue to find something to watch. And much to Derek's surprise, he's not drunk yet—a little buzzed, yeah, but not completely.

"Found anything yet?" and yeah, he definitely has a slight slur.

Stiles hums and shakes his head. "Nah, nothing yet."

He keeps his eyes trained on the screen as Stiles keeps switching through the titles. But somewhere between _The Avengers_ and _Kate & Leopold_, Derek dozes off.

He comes back around when he feels something running through his hair. Derek cracks an eye open and all he can see is Stiles grinning down at him, looking abashed.

"Hi," is all Derek can rasp out. "Having fun there?"

"Why yes, actually," Stiles rolls his eyes, his grin widening a little bit.

Derek can't help but grin back.

The weird thing is, is that this feels _right_, to be here with Stiles. And, yeah, he can't help it if his grin grows a bit wider at that thought.

"So, um, your phone went off like crazy earlier," Stiles says as Derek sits up.

Derek frowns and checks his phone. They're all from Peter.

**[Thurs 11:34pm]**

**Don't forget Derek, there's rehearsal tomorrow. Be there early.**

Well, shit. How could he forget about that?

He sighs and rubs his eyes with the heel of his palms as he stands up. "I should probably get going."

"Long day ahead of you, huh?"

He doesn't even want to think about the next two days, so he sighs and nods, "Yeah."

Stiles snickers at him, and Derek shoves at his shoulder gently before making his way towards the front door.

Right as he steps outside, Derek stops and turns around. Stiles arches a brow at him, and Derek simply takes off his jacket and drapes it over Stiles' shoulders gently.

And just as Stiles opens his mouth to say something, Derek cuts him off quickly with a, "One, don't say anything. And two, you did always want one, right?"

At Stiles' nod, Derek continues, "Good. Now, see you at the concert in two days."

"B-but, dude! You haven't even given me my ticket!" Stiles splutters, and Derek has to chuckle at that.

And, as if it's the most natural thing in the world, Derek tugs Stiles closer and plants a kiss on his forehead, whispering, "Yeah I have," before making his way towards his car.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek I _Stil_es

* * *

June 2nd

_[Fri 2:22am]_

_So I finally figured out what you meant earlier._

[Fri 2:24am]

?

_[Fri 2:26am]_

_You know, when I asked you about my ticket._

[Fri 2:28am]

Oh.

[Fri 2:31am]

I take it you found them.

_[Fri 2:33am]_

_Yeep._

_[Fri 2:35am]_

_I kind of jumped all over the place after my initial shock._

[Fri 2:37am]

Haha, I can imagine.

_[Fri 2:38am]_

_I'm so hyped you don't even know._

_[Fri 2:40am]_

_Also, those extra tickets are for Scott and Allison, right?_

[Fri 2:42am]

What do you think?

_[Fri 2:44am]_

_Sir, answer the question. Don't deflect._

[Fri 2:46am]

Yes, they are. Happy?

_[Fri 2:46am]_

_:D_

[Fri 2:48am]

I'll take that as a yes.

_[Fri 2:51am]_

_I'm tired._

[Fri 2:53am]

Well that's new. Thought you never slept.

_[Fri 2:56am]_

_On contrary belief, I do sleep. Thank you very much._

[Fri 2:58am]

What happened to our 'philosophical conversations at the dead of night' thing?

_[Fri 3:00am]_

_Don't even get me started on that._

_[Fri 3:01am]_

_It doesn't apply when I'm tired._

_[Fri 3:02am]_

_It applies when you are though._

[Fri 3:04am]

Wow. Okay. I'm going to sleep now.

_[Fri 3:06am]_

_Lies._

_[Fri 3:08am]_

_You can't ignore me for long._

[Fri 3:09am]

Are you sure about that?

_[Fri 3:11am]_

_Yes. Yes, I am._

_[Fri 3:23am]_

_Wow._

* * *

"Derek, what are you doing?" Peter asks as he eyes Derek's thumbs twiddling away on his phone. "It's rehearsal time, and you've yet to tune your guitar or go over the—_are you texting Stiles?"_

"Uh… No? I'm just taking five." Derek looks up from his phone to see Peter squinting at him. It almost looks like Peter is judging him. He scowls. "What?"

Peter continues to stare at him for a few more seconds before sighing. "Taking five, of course you are," he says, slicing a hand through the air to show his discontent. "I think you have to actually start practicing before you can take a break, Derek."

Derek cocks a brow and looks past an exasperated Peter.

Laura and Jackson are both tuning their guitars, Danny is spinning his drumsticks around, talking with Isaac as the other plays random notes on his bass. Erica, on the other hand, is ready to go, if the melodies coming off her keyboard are anything to go by.

He turns back to Peter who simply lets his hands fall down to his hips, waiting.

And yeah, Derek really needs to focus on rehearsal now. Even though he wants to know how Scott and Allison will react when Stiles hands them their tickets. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

So he sends Stiles a quick "_text you later"_ and begins adjust his guitar's strings, slowly thrumming each of them.

"Well, if you know, then let's get back to it!" Peter clasps his hands together before moving on.

Derek blinks at his uncle.

Peter is all hyped up, the most Derek's seen him in a while. Not that Derek blames him. It's their last concert for their summer tour, and Peter keeps telling them to end it with a bang.

Derek is actually excited, too.

Because Stiles is coming.

And he will be watching him play.

Now that Derek thinks about it, he has already seen what Stiles does best, so it's his turn to impress Stiles with what he does best.

And that's to play music.

He finishes tuning his guitar and strums it one last time with a nod. "All right, let's do this!"

* * *

[Fri 11:54pm]

I can't wait to get this concert over with.

_[Fri 11:57pm]_

_Long day, huh?_

[Fri 11:59pm]

Yeah.

[Sat 12:01am]

How did it go with Scott and Allison?

_[Sat 12:03am]_

_For a moment there, I thought I broke them._

_[Sat 12:05am]_

_Then they jumped all over the place. You should have seen them Derek._

[Sat 12:07am]

Heh, I can imagine.

_[Sat 12:10am]_

_Just one more day!_

[Sat 12:12am]

You're really looking forward for this, aren't you?

_[Sat 12:15am]_

_Yes. _

_[Sat 12:19am]_

_Think you can tell me the set list for Sunday? :)_

[Sat 12:23am]

Let me see…

[Sat 12:24am]

No.

_[Sat 12:25am]_

_What? Dude, c'mon!_

[Sat 12:27am]

I don't know Stiles, I don't think you can handle its awesomeness.

_[Sat 12:30am]_

_Derek._

_[Sat 12:32am]_

_Derek._

_[Sat 12:34am]_

_DEREK._

_[Sat 12:36am]_

_I know you're reading these. IT SAYS SO ON MY SCREEN._

[Sat 12:38am]

I really hate my iPhone at the moment.

_[Sat 12:41am]_

_TELL. ME. NOW._

[Sat 12:43am]

Can't say.

_[Sat 12:45am]_

_Come on._

[Sat 12:47am]

Nope.

_[Sat 12:49am]_

_You know what? Fine, I'll wait._

[Sat 12:50am]

Wow you gave up quickly.

_[Sat 12:51am]_

_I didn't give up. I just said I'll wait._

[Sat 12:53am]

That's the same thing.

_[Sat 12:55am]_

_Shut up._

[Sat 12:56am]

U mad bro?

_[Sat 12:58am]_

_Don't ever say that again._

[Sat 1:00am]

U must be mad.

_[Sat 1:01am]_

…

_[Sat 1:02am]_

_You know, you aggravate me sometimes._

[Sat 1:04am]

But you know you love me.

[Sat 1:06am]

:)

_[Sat 1:09am]_

_Ugh. Unfortunately._

[Sat 1:11am]

What's that suppose to mean?

_[Sat 1:13am]_

_Figure it out ;)_

* * *

June 4th

_[Sun 1:15am]_

_Nervous?_

[Sun 1:18am]

?

_[Sun 1:19am]_

_You know, about the concert?_

[Sun 1:21am]

Oh. No, not really.

[Sun 1:24am]

I live for this stuff.

_[Sun 1:27am]_

_Uh huh, sure. _

_[Sun 1:27am]_

_C'mon big guy, you can tell me if you're nervous._

_[Sun 1:28am]_

_I won't tell anyone._

[Sun 1:29am]

Nope. Not nervous. Excited, actually.

_[Sun 1:30am]_

_Huh, I see._

_[Sun 1:32am]_

_Is it because you're getting the tour over with?_

[Sun 1:34am]

Hmm. Yes and no.

[Sun 1:37am]

Actually, in a way, you can say that I'm a little nervous.

_[Sun 1:39am]_

_I knew it!_

[Sun 1:39am]

I said a little Stiles.

_[Sun 1:40am]_

_So? Little or a lot, you're still nervous._

[Sun 1:41am]

I'm rolling my eyes at you.

_[Sun 1:43am]_

_You may not see it, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you._

[Sun 1:45am]

Mature Stiles, very mature.

_[Sun 1:47am]_

_What can I say? Being mature is boring. _

_[Sun 1:49am]_

_But seriously, jokes aside, why are you nervous?_

[Sun 1:52am]

It's, uh, it's kind of embarrassing.

_[Sun 1:53am]_

_Embarrassing, you say? I gotta know now._

_[Sun 1:55am]_

_Tell me!_

[Sun 1:57am]

Would you believe me if I told you it's because I get stage fright?

_[Sun 1:58am]_

_Bullshit. That's bullshit and we both know that._

[Sun 2:00am]

Damnit.

_[Sun 2:02am]_

_C'mon, Derek, if you're going to lie, then you gotta make a better excuse than that._

[Sun 2:03am]

Well, I had to try once, you know?

_[Sun 2:05am]_

_Uh huh, sure._

_[Sun 2:05am]_

_C'mon, tell me._

[Sun 2:07am]

It's uh—it's cause you're coming, okay?

[Sun 2:08am]

There. I said it.

_[Sun 2:10am]_

_Huh, so I make you nervous?_

[Sun 2:11am]

Sometimes.

[Sun 2:11am]

Maybe.

[Sun 2:12am]

Okay, yes, you do.

_[Sun 2:14am]_

_Haha, that's kind of cute._

[Sun 2:16am]

Shut up.

_[Sun 2:18am]_

_You're hopeless, you know?_

[Sun 2:19am]

So I've been told, multiple times.

_[Sun 2:21am]_

_Hey._

[Sun 2:23am]

Hm?

_[Sun 2:25am]_

_I know that I said this before, but I can't wait to see you out there._

_[Sun 2:26am]_

_You know, doing your thing._

[Sun 2:28am]

Yeah?

_[Sun 2:29am]_

_Yeah._

[Sun 2:31am]

Don't worry, I'll make sure to impress you.

_[Sun 2:32am]_

_Impress me, he says._

[Sun 2:34am]

That is the plan.

_[Sun 2:36am]_

_Do you do this with all your fans?_

[Sun 2:38am]

No. Just you.

_[Sun 2:41am]_

_Is this your way of saying that I'm special?_

[Sun 2:43am]

Yeah.

[Sun 2:44am]

It is.

* * *

The set list goes off as planned.

Danny's drum intro and Isaac's bass line were more than enough to prepare the crowd for the energy to come. It all mellows down the moment Erica begins to play the intro for _Revolution_, and it kicks back up seconds later with Laura and Jackson trying to outdo one another, shredding notes and improvising riffs.

During _The Final_, Derek takes off his shirt and tosses it aside, earning a wave of excitement from the crowd, and proceeds to play through his solo the moment Danny's rhythm kicks up.

At the end of every song Derek glances over backstage at Stiles, gracing him with a tiny smirk before gearing up for the next one.

And it might be his imagination, but Derek swears he can feel Stiles' eyes tracing his triskele—his back tattoo.

The crowd engages themselves in every song by singing along or waving back and forth, and with the blue spotlight light illuminating over them, they look like waves. It's magical, Derek thinks.

As the last song ends, Danny continues his drum solo a little longer and slower than before, almost a steady marching beat. Flares illuminate the ceiling the moment Danny hits the last note.

Talk about ending the night with a bang.

* * *

To be honest, Derek never really thought it'd feel this good to be over and done with the tour.

The others have left with Peter, his uncle saying something about celebrating back at his place and inviting everyone from the tech crew.

Everyone went except for Derek, of course, who is currently sitting down at a table in the venue's green room, sliding a can of soda back and forth between his hands.

The silence is nice and he's beginning to unwind from the concert.

Well, that is until a pair of hands covers his eyes, accompanied with a soft whisper of, "Mind if I join you?"

Derek smiles slightly.

He knows that voice.

"Well, I don't know," he brings up a hand and curls it around Stiles' wrist, gently. "Do you want to?"

"Well, duh," Stiles laughs, sliding a chair out and sitting beside him. "What are you, a lone wolf?"

"I guess I kind of set myself up for that one, huh?" Derek smiles, wrinkling his nose, "so, where are your friends?"

"They left with your friends. Uh, Laura invited them to celebrate?"

Derek clicks his tongue. "Of course she did…"

"Yep."

"So what did you think? Did I impress you?" Derek asks after a beat of silence.

"It was amazing," Stiles breathes out, turning to look at him. "You were amazing out there."

"Amazing, huh?" Derek repeats, feeling smug. "And you think that I was amazing out there?"

Stiles gives him a look before snorting softly, "Whoa big guy, fishing for compliments, are we?"

Derek laughs. "Maybe?"

They sit there, for a few minutes, in companionable silence. Every now and then Derek would bump his shoulder against Stiles' and receive a soft thump in return.

Derek raises a brow when Stiles hooks his foot around his ankle, but doesn't say anything. He simply smiles.

"You know," Stiles starts and Derek has to turn his full attention towards him. "I think everyone thinks that we're a couple."

"Yeah?" Derek breathes out, feeling a hot thump pounding in his throat.

"Yeah," Stiles nods. "But I heard that rock stars aren't steady partners."

Oh.

_Oh._

The challenge is _there_.

"Oh, yeah?" Derek grins, pulling Stiles' chair closer to him.

Stiles smirks, and all Derek wants to do now is to wipe that smug look off his face, "Yeah. And shouldn't we be going? Everyone's waiting for us."

Derek considers the situation for a moment. "We can go to Peter's if you want. Or… we can go out for the night. Just you and me."

"Go where?" and dammit, Stiles' smile is contagious.

Derek hums casually, "Maybe get something to eat, something to drink, anything. You know, go out."

"And then what?"

Derek leans closer to him and rubs their noses together before resting his forehead against Stiles'. "And then we do whatever you want."

"So is this your way of saying that you're my steady guy?" Stiles asks playfully.

Derek doesn't reply.

He simply catches Stiles' lips with his.

And Derek knows that Stiles knows the answer to his question, but he says it nonetheless when they pull apart, "Yeah, yeah, it is."

* * *

a/n: and that's the end, guys! Hope you liked it! Review, fave, i dunno. Your call.


End file.
